


The Weirdo Next Door

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Growing Up Together, High School AU, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no powers, oh yeah its going to be cliche, some when harry met sally feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike and El have been best friends forever. Well, since Hopper and El moved in next door to the Wheeler's in 1979. Since then they had been inseparable, riding tandem on his bike, sharing comic books and movie theories, late night talks on the little roof outside El's window. Everyone assumed they were dating but they would shake it off every time. They were just friends, really good friends. But how much longer can they keep lying to each other and themselves?





	1. When Mike met El

**September, 1979**

 

 

Mike can remember that day exactly. The day his life changed forever. The day El Hopper moved in next door.

 

It was the last day of the summer break, Mike had been in the basement reading a comic book, when his mother called to him. Nancy was carrying a huge casserole dish, her face one of utter boredom.

 

“There's a new family next door.” Mrs Wheeler said, messing with his hair to flatten it out. He swatted her hand away.

 

“So?”

 

“So, we ought to say hello.” She took the dish from Nancy.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because Michael, the man is a single father with a daughter who very well may be in your class this year. So you _will_ be nice to her. She'll want a friend.”

 

He groaned and tried to protest. “I don't want to be friends with some lame girl!”

 

“You don't still believe in cooties do you?” Nancy laughed. “You're going into 3rd grade, surely you're old enough to know that's not true.”

 

“Shut up!” Mike shouted back and his mother grabbed him by the back of his shirt to hold him back.

 

“Enough!” The two looked at each other in silence. “That poor girl has no mother, so we're going to be kind and send them a decent meal - god knows what her father has been cooking for her.”

 

“But mom-”

 

“No buts, Michael.”

* * *

 

Mike looked down at his feet on the Hoppers’ porch. He really didn't want to be here.

 

A gruff man with a beard answered the door and he looked down at the casserole in Mrs Wheeler's hands. Mike suddenly felt very small.

 

“Jim Hopper?” Mrs Wheeler smiled, holding out the dish. “I'm Karen Wheeler, we live next door. This is my daughter Nancy, and my son Michael who I believe is the same age as your daughter?”

 

The man smiled politely enough and invited them in. The house was cosy looking, but there were still boxes everywhere. Mike noticed the police badge sitting on the table and he felt uneasy. He didn't realise he was living next door to a cop. Not that he'd ever do anything illegal, but his 8 year old mind was running wild with scenarios of him being framed for murder or looking at the man the wrong way and being arrested.

 

“El! We have some company.” Jim Hopper called up the stairs.

 

A young girl around Mike's age bounded excitedly down the stairs. Her hair was just above her shoulders but splayed out in crazy curls. Her oversized dungarees had a hole in the knee. She seemed weird.

 

“These are the Wheelers.” He said and the girl smiled at them. “And Michael here,” he gestured to Mike, her gaze meeting his. “he’s also going into 3rd Grade.”

 

“Hi.” She waved at him and Mike shrugged.

 

His mother lightly nudged him to give a better response. “I mean, hi.”

 

“Here's an idea.” Mrs Wheeler looked between the two. “How about you walk El to school tomorrow? You can show her the way and make sure she gets in alright.”

 

“That would be good. Right, kid?” Jim ruffled El's hair and she laughed. Mike watched them, a feeling he'd later realise was jealousy. That they had such a close relationship when his dad barely spoke 3 words to him.

 

“Well, we'll see you tomorrow.” Mrs Wheeler smiled again at them and ushered her children out the door. “It was nice meeting you. Welcome to our neighbourhood.”

 

“Same here.” Jim smiled, hand already on the door as if he were waiting for them to leave already. “Well, goodbye. Thanks for the casserole.” He said almost through gritted teeth as he closed the door.

 

* * *

 

“Oh Luke Skywalker, thank you for saving me!” Mike mimicked a high pitched voice, moving his princess Leia action figure to look like she was talking.

 

“No problem your highness.” He lowered his voice to sound like Luke.

 

Mike froze when he suddenly heard giggling. He looked up to see the girl from next door stood at her open window, giggling to herself as she watched him. Her hair was in short pigtails, the curls sticking up wildly.

He flushed and immediately dropped the action figures. He forgot his window was open. Their two windows faced each other, a few feet apart but close enough that she could hear every word he had been saying. Her window had a small roof top underneath that she climbed out on top. Mike was jealous. He didn't have a roof top under  _his_ window.

 

“Uh….”

 

“Star Wars, right?” She said, sitting down on the roof, swinging her bare feet over the side.

 

He nodded, maybe she wasn't so bad after all if she knew about Star Wars. “I was just…” he didn't know how to finish that sentence. She'd just seen him act out Luke Skywalker and Leia kissing.

 

“Luke and Leia? Not going to happen.” she shook her head. “Han Solo and Princess Leia are going to get together.”

 

“But Luke and Leia are the main two. So obviously they'll get together. It's basic movie logic. Leia is the princess and Luke is basically a jedi _knight_ and knights always save the princess.” Mike rolled his eyes.

 

"But why can't Leia save herself?" She tilted her head. "She can fire a blaster. She doesn't need Luke."

 

Mike looked at her. He never really thought about it like that, always just took everything at face value. That Leia was a princess and therefore needed saving. But girls could be tough too, and the girl sitting in front of him clearly understood that.

 

"But why does she need Han then?" He leaned his elbow on the window, using her own point against her.

 

"Because they're in love."  She shrugged, still swinging her legs.

 

Mike folded his arms. "That's not a good enough answer. You can't know that."

 

She laughed, and Mike felt a weird feeling in his chest at the sound. "They're opposites. And opposites attract. Besides, it's too obvious Luke and Leia would be together. I want to see something different."

 

“Fine. The new movie comes out in a few months. We'll see who's right.” 

 

“Then we have a bet.” She stood up, stretching her hand out, a huge grin on her face. Mike leaned out his window but their hands just a few centimetres apart, just the finger tips could meet to bind their bet. 

 

"Deal." Mike said, retracting his hand.

 

"What do I get when I win?" She smiled smugly.

 

"I don't know." He shrugged, eyes landed on the items on his shelf. "I'll give you my walkie talkie. But when I win - which I will - you have to give me..." He stopped to think. He didn't know what a girl would have that he wanted. "I know, you have to do all my homework for a month."

 

She nodded. "Easy. Bring it on." 

 

They both laughed, both feeling confident in their own victory.

 

“It was Micheal, right?” She said, still smiling.

 

“Uh, Mike. Mike's fine.” He hated being called Michael, it just made him feel like he was in trouble. “El?”

 

“Yeah.” She nodded her head.

 

“Cool.”

 

“Cool.”

 

There was a moment of silence. “I guess I'll uh, see you tomorrow? If my mom's making me walk with you to school.”

 

Her smile dropped a little and he instantly felt bad. He shouldn't have said it like that.

 

“Oh uh, yeah. Night Mike.” She stepped back inside her window and closed her curtains.

  
He found himself still staring at the window, even though she was long gone. He didn't know why he felt sick in his stomach at the thought of seeing her again. _Ugh, girls_ , he thought, and closed his own window.

* * *

 

At 7:30, Mike was stood outside the Hoppers’ house, waiting for El. He nervously checked his watch. It took 20 minutes to walk to school - would have been 10 if he'd been allowed his bike but no he had to walk with  _ her - _ and class started at 8:00 but it was the first day so be couldn't be late.

 

He began pacing, anxious that he was running out of time. Finally she opened the door and he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

 

“We can't be late.” He ran up to her, grabbing her wrist lightly as they ran down the porch steps.

 

Hopper watched them from the window, sipping his coffee. A smile crept onto his face, just knowing that these two were going to be close friends. He could tell.

 

“You're going to want to avoid Troy, he's a bit of a mouthbreather.” Mike was giving El a quick run through of all the kids at Hawkins elementary school. 

 

“Mouthbreather?” She raised an eyebrow, never having heard that expression before.

 

“Yeah, mouthbreather. It means dumb person, you know, like a knucklehead.” 

 

She nodded, “Mouthbreather.” A little laugh followed and Mike felt that feeling again.

 

“And my friends are cool, Lucas and Will. So if you see any of us around you can talk to us.” He wasn't planning on seeing her much, but he thought he should be polite.

 

“Thank you, Mike.” She grabbed his arm, stopping just outside the gates. “Oh uh...I know you said you'd only walk me in but...but I don't know if I can remember the way home. Would it be ok if just for today we walk home together?”

 

He nodded without even thinking twice, “Yeah, sure. I'll meet you here, in front of the gates.”

 

He showed her to the principal’s office and went to find Lucas and Will.

 

They were in class already, saving a desk for him near the front.

 

“Who was that you were walking with?” Lucas said straight away before Mike had a chance to sit down. His desk was behind Mike's and he poked him in the back to get him to turn around. 

 

“My new neighbour, El. My mom made me walk with her.” He tried to sound indifferent, but he couldn't help but wonder if she had found her class ok.

 

“She your girlfriend now?” 

 

“Ew, no. Shut up Lucas.” Mike scrunched up his face. Girls were gross, no way would he want a girlfriend yet. 

 

“Leave him alone.” Will was sat next to Mike and looked behind him at Lucas.

 

“She's just my neighbour.” Mike shrugged. “Besides, we probably won't even see her. She's probably in a different class anyway.

 

But it was like Mike had jinxed it because who should walk in that moment with the principal? El.

 

“Class, we have a new student to Hawkins.” Everyone stared at El and she could feel her cheeks heating up. But she cast a glance around the room, eyes stopping on the only familiar face in the room. 

 

“This is El Hopper. I hope you make her feel welcome.” The principal left and El was still stood at the front.

 

The teacher gestured for her to sit anywhere, but the only seat free was the one at the front next to Mike. No one liked to sit at the front so it was usually empty. But now El had filled it.

 

Lucas coughed awkwardly when she sat down, and Mike knew he was going to hear about this later.

* * *

 

Mike saw El wandering around the cafeteria at lunch but she was by herself. With a quick glance at Lucas and Will, Mike got up and ran over to her.

“Mike.” She brightened when she saw him. 

“Did you maybe wanna sit with us?” He gestured vaguely to his friends who were now staring at him. Mike Wheeler... talking to a girl?

“Is that ok?” El saw their faces. “They don't look too happy.”

“What? Oh they're just being-”

“Mouthbreathers?” She smiled and he laughed.

“Yeah. Mouthbreathers. But they're cool. Honest. Come sit with us.”

She followed him and gingerly sat opposite Will. He smiled at her, but the other boy just raised his eyebrows.

“So you're new huh?” Lucas broke the silence, looking down at his sandwich. 

“Yeah, only been here a few weeks.” She nodded, automatically shifting her gaze to Mike, feeling more comfortable.

“Well, Hawkins is lame.” Lucas shrugged. “Can't wait until I'm grown up. And I'm gonna get out of here.”

“I think it's nice.” She countered. “Beats living in a city where everything's loud and busy.”

“You lived in a city?” Will said.

“Chicago. With my dad and…” her smile faded and she lowered her sandwich. “My mama…but she's gone.”

“Where is she now?” Will asked slowly but Mike snapped his head up, eyes wide. He was trying signal that he'd misunderstood.

“She uh...she passed away…” El shook her head, blinking back tears. “I don't want to talk about it if that's ok?”

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Will shrunk back.

“It's ok.”

* * *

 

Just like he'd said, Mike was waiting for El outside the school gates. She had to go to the principal to check her first day had been ok. 

 

Lucas made a fake kissing noise, singing “Have fuuuun!” As he and Will cycled past Mike.

 

El looked pleasantly surprised when she saw Mike waiting. “I thought you might have gone home.”

 

“I said I'd walk with you? And I meant it.” He smiled and she returned it warmly.

 

They walked home, the conversation moving to comic books and movies.

 

“Thanks for looking out for me today.” El stopped outside the front yard that joined their houses.

 

“It's fine. That's what friends are for.” Mike shoved his hands in his pockets nervously.

 

“We're... friends?” Her eyes were full of hope and Mike nodded.

 

“Uh huh. We live next door, might as well get along.” 

 

“I’ll uh, see you tomorrow then Mike.” She smiled at him, feeling a warm feeling in her chest.

 

“See you tomorrow, El.” He was about to walk up his drive when he stopped. 

 

“Oh, El?” He called. “Is it ok if we ride our bikes to school tomorrow? It'd be quicker.”

 

“I don't have a bike.” She confessed.

 

“Oh, well, that's ok. You can just sit on the back of mine?” 

 

Her heart sped up at the idea of sitting so close to him. “Um, ok. Yeah. Thank you.”

 

“Ok. See you tomorrow!” He gave her a little wave and ran up the steps to his front door.

 


	2. El's our Mage

El opened her curtains and looked across at Mike's room. A moment later his own curtains were drawn back and her eyes met his. His hair was messy and he rubbed his eyes. She smiled at him brightly, but he just nodded in response.

 

 _Not a morning person_ , El laughed to herself. The initial eagerness of first day had obviously worn off because he was a lot calmer this morning.

 

She hugged Hopper goodbye and met Mike at the end of her drive. He was walking his bike.

 

He patted the back of the seat, encouraging her to get on. She hesitantly sat on the back, placing her feet on the little stands at the back. Mike jumped on in front and she held her breath slightly, not used to being so close to someone other than her dad.

 

“You ok?” He looked over his shoulder at her. She held on behind her to the back of the seat and nodded.

 

“I'm ok.”

 

“Ok.” He smiled and kicked off, cycling down the road.

 

Mike wasn't too fast at cycling, and having an extra person on the back probably didn't help things. But he managed ok, cycling on the empty roads.

 

He suddenly swerved, avoiding a pothole in the road. It caught El off guard and her hands flew from the seat to clutching at Mike's sides, gripping his t-shirt tightly. His rucksack was pressed against her chest but she didn't mind, she was actually kind of glad. For some reason her heart was beating really fast at the contact with Mike and the last thing she needed was him to feel that, it'd be embarrassing.

 

“Sorry.” He laughed, “you still ok?”

 

“I'm good.” She smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

 

The ride to school was short but sweet, Mike parking his bike in his usual place between Lucas’ and Will's.

 

“I'll give you a ride home too, yeah?” he said, adjusting his backpack.

 

She nodded, “Thank you.”

* * *

 

El had sat with the boys at lunch again, this time they were much warmer to her. She felt like maybe she could be good friends with them all.

 

At 3:15, Mike, Lucas and Will walked over to their bikes, El hesitantly following behind, scared that Mike would change his mind around his friends. But he didn't, he just waved goodbye to his friends and looked at El expectantly.

 

She knew she could trust him, that Mike kept his word. He was a good friend.

She climbed on the back of his bike, arms around his waist, feeling much more comfortable than the initial ride.

 

Mike took a detour, taking a slightly longer route around town to their houses. El had mentioned earlier that she hadn't really seen much of Hawkins and Mike knew he had to show her around.

 

“This is the arcade, once a month we get all our coins together and try and play some games.” Mike cycled past the _Palace Arcade,_ El tilting her head up to read the huge neon sign above the building. “You can join us if you want?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. Besides, 3 is always an awkward number, but now you're here there's 4.”

 

He glanced over his shoulder and continued cycling. They ended up downtown, Mike pointing out the movie theatre and reminding El of their bet about Star Wars.

 

“A few more months and you'll be giving me your walkie talkie.” She laughed and he tightened his grip on his handle bars.

 

“We'll see…” he rolled his eyes. But somehow he didn't seem to fussed about giving her a walkie talkie.

 

Mike waved as he cycled past a small shop, _Melvald’s General Store_.

 

“Will's mom works there.” He explained, “she probably didn't see me but I like to wave just in case.”

 

El smiled and gave a wave herself. Mike laughed, shaking his head.

 

“We should probably head back, your dad might be mad.”

 

“He won't be home for a few hours.” She shrugged and Mike stopped. He turned to fully face her and she removed her arms from his waist.

 

“Your dad isn't home?” He couldn't imagine getting home and his mom not being there. His dad came home slightly later, but his mom always welcomed him home.

 

She looked down, “He's chief of police so he has to stay. Some nights he can get off but tonight he has to work.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

The hint concern in his voice was oddly comforting. “I don't know. Watch TV, there's left overs in the fridge.”

 

“Why don't you come to mine? My mom can make you dinner.”

 

“I don't want to be trouble.”

 

“Are you kidding? My mom would freak if she knew I'd let you go home to an empty house.” Mike laughed a little, “Really, she'd love to have you.”

 

“Oh, uh, thank you.” El smiled and Mike nodded happily, turning back to grab the handle bars and cycle home.

* * *

 

Mike dumped his his bike in the garage and entered through to the hallway.

 

“Mike?” Mrs Wheeler appeared but when she saw El she plastered on that fake smile. “Oh, El. What a pleasant surprise.”

 

“Mr Hopper is working late and El would be all alone so...so I thought she could join us for dinner.” Mike looked down at his feet, the heat rising in his cheeks.

 

“That was very kind of you, Mike.” Mrs Wheeler smiled and turned her attention to El. “It's so nice to see you, dear.”

 

“Thank you for having me, Mrs Wheeler.” El slowly stepped out from behind Mike.

 

“Well, dinner will be in a few hours.”

 

“Thanks, mom.” Mike said and lead El towards the basement.

 

“Oh, thank you!” She called out but Mike had already ushered her away.

 

El stopped at the bottom of the basement stairs, wide eyes scanning the room.

 

“This is so cool.” She smiled. “We lived in an apartment in Chicago so we never had a basement before.”

 

“Yeah, it's the best.” Mike flopped on the couch, his rucksack discarded a few feet away. “My parents don't bother me down here. And it's a good place to play DnD.”

 

“DnD?” El copied Mike and left her rucksack next to his but remained awkwardly stood up.

 

“Dungeons and Dragons.” Mike stood up and walked over to the little table. A board was set up with 3 figures. “It's a fantasy game. I'm the dungeon master so I kind of make the story. But I'm also the paladin.” He held up one of the figures.

 

“And Will,” he picked up a figure with a pointed hat, “he's our Cleric.”

 

She watched him explain with fascination, Mike wasn't used to people being so interested in what he had to say.

 

“And our ranger,” Mike held up the other figure, “is Lucas.”

 

“So you all have characters?”

 

“Sorry…” Mike put the figures down. “It's lame.”

 

“No!” She shook her head, “no, it's interesting. I wish I knew how to play.”

 

“Really?” He looked up at her, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. “Would you like to be a party member?”

 

“Party member?”

 

“Yeah, it's like...you're officially in our team.” He tried to think of a way to explain it. “I'd have to ask them first, our party always vote, but they really like you so I can't see why they'd disagree.”

 

“Who would I be?” She looked at the board. Mike tilted his head while he thought.

 

“How about...our mage?”

 

“Mage?”

 

“Someone who practices magic.”

 

Her eyes lit up at this. “That's so cool!”

 

He smiled bashfully, “you think so?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Well, welcome to our party.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was awkward at first. El sat next to Mike, opposite his sister Nancy. She was nice enough, trying to make conversation with El about school. El never had siblings before and thought Mike was lucky to have an older sister. She would have loved that.

 

Mike's father basically ignored El, sitting quietly and eating his own dinner. Mrs Wheeler - Karen - was smiling at El and Mike, her eyes darting between them every time they looked at each other or spoke to each other. Mike was softer spoken around her, more considerate. It was strange for Karen to see Mike like that around girls. It was sweet.

 

Mike showed El his room after dinner, showing off all his action figures.

 

“Luke Skywalker!” She said, holding the little figure of Luke.

 

Mike watched her play and hesitantly picked up his Darth Vader figure. He joined in, battling El with Luke Skywalker.

 

“Nooooooo!” Mike cried dramatically, pretending his action figure was dying. He fell to the floor and El burst out laughing.

 

“You're silly.” She said through laughter. “But I like you. We should be best friends.”

 

He sat up, the blood rushing to his cheeks. “Best friends?”

 

She nodded, but was suddenly feeling embarrassed. “I'm sorry…you already have best friends.”

 

“Who says you can't have more than one best friend?”

 

“You mean it?” She grinned, holding out her hand. “Promise?”

 

He shook it, grinning back at her. “Promise.”

 

* * *

 

  **December, 1979**

 

El had been accepted into the party, the boys helping her learn all the rules of Dungeons and Dragons. It was a little complicated at first, but by Christmas they were playing the campaigns Mike had written.

 

Most days after school, El would stop by the Wheelers’, even if only for a few hours and returned home for dinner. Sometimes Mike would visit Hopper, he made Eggos at six o'clock at night. His mother would never let him have Eggos for dinner, that was a “breakfast food” but at the Hoppers’, if you wanted breakfast at night, you could have breakfast at night. He loved it.

 

Mike preferred the Hoppers’ to his own house, especially now. He'd just been told that his parents were expecting another baby….a new sibling. But it meant everything was more intense at home, people on edge. He thought having a baby was supposed to be an exciting time, but it didn't feel like it.

 

On Christmas Eve, El heard tapping on her window. She opened it to see Mike throwing bits of lego from his room.

 

“Mike?”

 

“I'll pick up that Lego later.” He looked at the pile of red, blue and yellow bricks on the roof under her window. “I have something for you. It's not much but….but I thought since it's Christmas and all,”

 

He held up two cans, tied together with string. “Stand back.” He attempted to throw one of the cans at her but it didn't quite reach.

 

He blushed, pulling the can back up and trying again. A few tries later, El caught the can.

 

He gestured to her to hold it up to her ear.

 

“Now we can talk to each other whenever we want.” His voice came clearly from the can.

 

“Thank you, Mike!” she said back into her own can. “But I didn't get you anything.”

 

“That's ok.”

 

“No, it's not ok.” She dropped the can and walked away from her window. Mike watched her, but could only see her curly hair bobbing about her room.

 

A few minutes later she returned. The roof was covered in a thin layer of snow so she didn't dare climb out onto it. Instead she threw something at Mike. He didn't catch it in time, but it landed in his room.

 

It was a dinosaur?

 

“It's Roary.” She explained. “He kept me safe from nightmares. But maybe he can keep you safe now instead.”

 

“I... I don't know what to say.” He turned the little creature in his hands. “Thank you, El.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Mike.” She said into the can.

 

“Merry Christmas, El.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Dustin will be making an appearance soon


	3. Girls and boys can't be friends, love always gets in the way

**June, 1980**

 

“Mike?”

 

He opened his eyes, the sun just beginning to creep through his curtains. He reached for the walkie talkie on his bedside table.

After watching the Empire Strikes back, and much to Mike's annoyance when Leia admitted she loves Han Solo, he bought El a walkie talkie. He was supposed to give her his but he decided he'd buy her one instead, that way she could better communicate with all the party members (including himself).

 

“Mike? Are you there? Over.”

 

He spoke into the walkie talkie, “I'm here, over.”

 

“Did I wake you? Over.”

 

“No,” that was a lie. “I was awake. Over.”

 

“Oh, well, since it's the first day of summer...I thought we could do something? Over.”

 

Mike sat up, smiling. He opened his curtains and saw El pacing in her room. When she saw him she stopped and waved.

 

“I could call the others and we could go to the quarry? Over.”

 

“Like... swimming? Over.”

 

“Yeah, we can ride my bike and meet Lucas and Will. Over.”

 

“Ok. I'll meet you in a few minutes? Over.”

 

“See you. Over and out!”

 

Within 10 minutes El was ready and waiting, her swimsuit under her dress. Mike appeared a few moments later, his skinny knees visible with his swimming trunks.

 

They rode over to the quarry, Lucas and Will were already there, splashing about in the water. Mike left his bike next to theirs and El dumped her rucksack next to Mike's, getting her towel out ready.

 

Mike didn't hesitate and ran into the water, discarding his t-shirt as he ran. El watched from the side, kicking off her shoes. The water looked cold and she hadn't exactly been swimming _that_ many times. She folded her dress by her bag and stood at the water’s edge.

 

“Come on,El!” Mike shouted as he surfaced. His hair stuck to his forehead and he brushed it out of his eyes.

 

She dipped a toe in the water but jumped back.

 

“It's cold!”

 

“Obviously!” Lucas shouted, already waist deep in the water.

 

Mike ran out the water, up to El. “It's fine once you're in.”

 

She shook her head but Mike grinned. “Come on.”

 

He grabbed both her wrists and pulled her with him, running backwards into the water. She shrieked when the cold water hit her, but she was laughing.

 

Mike tripped over a hidden rock in the water and fell backwards, letting go of El's wrists. But she fell too, face first into the water.

 

“Mike!” She splashed him, getting him back for dragging her into the water.

 

He shook his head and the water splashed her.

 

Lucas and Will came up behind her and picked her up (well, it was more Lucas than Will) and threw her into the water.

 

“Hey!” She said when she surfaced, but her face was beaming brightly with a smile. Her hair was tied in two pigtails, but a few curls had come loose.

 

They spent a while just splashing each other, playing Marco Polo, and even racing each other.

At one point, Will suggested playing chicken and climbed on to Lucas’ shoulders. Mike crouched down and El hopped on to his shoulders. He held on to her legs tightly to keep her from falling.

 

She locked hands with Will and they tried to push each other off. Lucas and Mike tried to knock each other off balance by kicking their legs under the water, but it didn't work.

 

El slipped but Mike's grip tightened on her legs and she remained upright. She used all her strength and Will went tumbling backwards off Lucas.

 

Mike leaned forward and she fell off his shoulders, high fiving.

 

“Best two out of three!” Lucas said gesturing for Will to hop back on.

 

“Fine, but we'll still win.” El said smugly, climbing back on Mike's back.

* * *

 

 

**September 1980**

 

The summer went by quickly, El spent almost every day with Mike, Lucas and Will. Her dad was working so it was nice that she had some company.

 

Her birthday was during the summer and she got her very own bike so she could ride to school in September. The only trouble was she didn't know how to ride it. But Mike helped her. She picked it up pretty quickly but she wasn't safe from the odd scratch or bruise. But Mike would be there, running into the house to find a band aid, gently placing it over her knee.

 

In no time El was joining the boys, they cycling side by side and racing each other frequently. It always ended up a competition between Lucas and El.

 

The first day of 4th grade, Mike waited outside El's house, ready to cycle together to school.

 

“What if we're not in the same class?” She looked over at him, cycling at an even pace.

 

He shrugged, “We'll still see each other, right? We live next door. And we'll always be friends, even if you're not in my class. We'll see each other at recess.”

 

He had a way of calming her, of making everything seem ok again. It was reassuring.

 

But she needn't worry because she was in the same class as Mike, Will and Lucas. They sat in similar seats to last year, El next to Mike.

 

Just like last year, the principal walked in with a new kid at his side. The boy had messy curly hair, missing his front teeth and wore a red, white and blue baseball cap.

 

“We have a new student starting with us this year, Mr Henderson. I trust you'll make him feel welcome.”

 

The boy smiled at everyone, but no one smiled back. They all stared back indifferently. The boy sat at the back of the class and El turned around, watching him. She felt bad. When she'd been new she'd had Mike there. But this boy had no one.

 

At recess she saw him walking up to people but they all turned away from him.

 

“El?” Mike saw her leave the group and wander away.

 

She ran up to the new boy and smiled. “Hi!”

 

He gave her a faint smile, he was still disheartened from the earlier attempts at making friends.

 

“I'm El, I was the new kid last year, I know how tough it is.”

 

“I'm Dustin.” He looked over the top of her and saw Mike, Will and Lucas all watching.

 

She followed his gaze and turned back, smiling. “We'd love it if you came and joined us?”

 

“Really?” His smile brightened slightly.

 

She nodded, “Uh huh. Come on!” She smiled and ran back to the others gesturing for Dustin to follow.

 

* * *

 

 

**Summer 1981**

 

It was as if Dustin completed the party somehow, he fit so easily. He always made them laugh when they were feeling down and he always had the best snacks.

 

They would have sleepovers in the Wheeler basement, still too young for parents to worry about girls and boys.

 

“I don't know about this…” Will wrapped his blanket tighter around himself, his knees bouncing nervously.

 

El had grabbed a torch and held it under her chin to illuminate her face in the dark. The boys were sat on top of their sleeping bags, positioned in a circle. Mike was next to El, but he was all too aware of how his knee was touching hers, even if they were both wearing their pyjamas.

 

“It's just a little story.” She said, playing down the fact that it was supposed to be a scary story.

 

“Yeah Will, just a story.” Dustin playfully nudged him, one hand still tightly holding a candy bar.

 

El began to tell the story and the boys slowly leaned closer, on the edge of their seats. Mike watched El in pure fascination, the way her eyes darted wildly about, how she changed her voice to create a feeling of terror and mystery. He could watch her tell stories all night.

 

At 3 am, they finally tried to sleep, but El was still wide awake.

 

“Mike?” She whispered into the darkness.

 

He rolled over, his sleeping bag next to hers. “Yeah?”

 

“Did I wake you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Ok.”

 

A moment of silence followed. “What did you want to say?” Mike finally whispered back. He stared up at the dark ceiling, mind racing.

 

“I….I had a nightmare. I couldn't sleep.”

 

He sat up in the dark, daring to reach out a hand. “Where are you?”

 

“Here…” she also reached her hand out, feeling around until their hands lightly touched.

 

It was a small gesture, but in the darkness all their senses were heightened and she felt an almost electric pulse charge through the touch.

 

“You want to talk about it?” He whispered, still feeling their fingertips touching.

 

She nodded but realised he couldn't see, “I was in the woods with my dad...but then he suddenly disappeared and I was all alone. I called for help, but there was no one there. Just this...this _thing._ And it started coming closer and….”

 

Mike could hear the muffled sniffing and it took all his bravery, but he locked their hands together and squeezed hers. She squeezed back, and the sniffing quietened.

 

“You're not alone now...not ever. Because we're best friends. And always will be. So I'll always be here for you.” He whispered, not wanting to wake the others up. Somehow he knew this moment needed to be just between him and El.

 

“I'm here for you too.” She whispered back, but she didn't let go of his hand.

 

Dustin woke up first the next morning. He looked over and saw Mike and El asleep facing each other. Their hands were a few inches apart, the fingertips almost touching. It looked like they'd fallen asleep with their hands clasped together and their grip had loosened in the night. This was not good.

 

El had left first in the morning, she went home to change and promised she'd see the boys later that day.

 

They watched her leave, carrying her pillow and sleeping bag with her as she ran across the grass between the two houses in her pyjamas.

 

As soon as she'd waved goodbye, Dustin turned on Mike.

 

“You and El, huh?”

 

Mike raised an eyebrow at him. “What are you talking about?”

 

“I saw. You were holding hands.” Dustin pointed at him. “She your girlfriend now?”

 

“How many times have I been through this. We're _just friends._ ” Mike threw his hands in the air, “I can't believe this! And we were _not_ holding hands. She just had a nightmare and I was just being a good friend.”

 

“So you'd hold our hands if we had nightmares?” Lucas folded his arms. “Face it Mike, you've got a crush on your best friend.”

 

“Except I don't though.” Mike shook his head, almost laughing. “Why does everyone think that?”

 

“Because girls and boys can't be friends. Love always gets in the way.” Dustin acted like it was the most basic rule. “You might be friends now but one day it'll happen.”

 

“This is ridiculous. Of course girls and boys can be friends without being in love. You're friends with her.”

 

Dustin shrugged. “But we're not as friendly as you are. She's one of our best friends too but you have a different kind of friendship.”

 

“I'm not arguing about this. You're wrong. El is and always will be just my friend. My best friend. So there.” Mike angrily folded up his sleeping bag and ran up the basement stairs.

 

“Poor kid.” Dustin shook his head, “he doesn't even know how bad he has it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! Here's Dustin! He just hadn't arrived yet!
> 
> It might fast forward more now through their younger years because the main "action" and plot of the story is going to be their high school/teen years


	4. The Snowball

**December, 1984**

 

As the years went by, El watched as the height difference between her and the boys grew and grew - well, except Will who was only a little taller than her. Everything else remained the same. Every morning she would meet Mike and ride their bikes together to school and she would come over to his most evenings to do homework.

 

By 8th grade, Hopper let El stay home by herself for a few hours. So Mike would come round and they'd make Eggos together, decorating them with cream and chocolate and sprinkles.

 

Hopper remembers clearly walking in on El's 13th birthday to see the 4 boys and El in the living room, a small stack of eggos with a few candles sticking out.

 

Most evenings were quiet, and in the warmer months, Mike would climb out his window and up the drain pipe to sit on El's roof. He had grown fast and was tall enough now to climb with ease (but of course his oversized feet sometimes caused him trouble). They would lie on their backs looking up at the sky, trying to point out shapes.

 

Sometimes she would poke his side and they'd end up tickling each other. But that quickly had to stop when Mike almost rolled off the roof, El quickly grabbing him by the t-shirt as they burst out laughing.

 

They were walking in the halls in December when Dustin loudly groaned.

 

“What the hell, man?” Lucas jumped at the sudden noise.

 

Dustin pointed to the flyer hung on one of the lockers. It was pale blue and someone had drawn snowflakes all over it and in neat handwriting the words: Snowball.

 

“They're still doing that?” He shook his head. “It's stupid. You go and dance to lame music, drink gross punch, and pretend to have a good time.”

 

“I don't know... we've never been before.” Will shrugged, looking between the faces of his friends. “And we're going to be in high school next year. So maybe we should go to at least _one_ dance?”

 

“Will's right.” El smiled. “It could be fun. And we could all go together.”

 

“But it's the _Snowball._ ” Lucas scrunched up his face.

 

El turned to Mike, eyes wide and pleading. “Come on, Mike. Please? It could be fun?”

 

He looked at her, and then back at everyone else. They didn't look too excited, but El and Will had a point. It was their last Snowball, technically their first. Surely they should go at least _once_ before high school.

 

He smiled back at her, his heart skipping slightly when he saw her warm smile grow. “El and Will are right. We should go to our last one. Plus, even if it is lame, it's one night.”

 

“Thank you Mike!” El jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back. They'd hugged a million times before, it was just something they did because they were friends. But this hug seemed different somehow. Mike felt a thump in his chest when she stepped on her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulders.

* * *

 

The doorbell rang and Hopper answered, staring down at a smartly dressed Mike. He was supposed to drive the two to the dance so they could meet the whole party.

 

“El's just getting ready.” Hopper stepped back, opening the door to Mike. “But come in, she'll be a few minutes.”

 

Mike nodded, feeling awkward and nervous around Hopper for the first time. He nervously played with his tie but Hopper just shook his head.

 

“Who did that tie?” Hopper pointed to the awful knot around Mike's neck.

 

He blushed and looked down at it. “I did...my dad was too busy.”

 

“Here,” Hopper gestured for Mike to step closer. He raised an eyebrow as if asking for permission to which Mike nodded. Hopper untied Mike's tie and carefully re-did it. “I'll show you how to do it properly one day if you like.”

 

“Thanks, Hop.”

 

“Besides, if you're going to be taking my daughter out, you've got to look respectable.” He joked, but Mike's face grew hot.

 

“We're not, it's not...the others are going. It's just a school dance and we're going as friends because it could be fun and-” Mike began mumbling and just talking nervously, he couldn't stop himself.

 

Hopper laughed and patted the boy on the shoulder. “Relax, kid. I'm just messing with you.”

 

Mike laughed nervously and self consciously ran a hand through his hair. A few moments later, El walked down the stairs in a blue dress. His eyes widened when he saw her.

 

Mike's stomach dropped, his heart speeding up. He'd always thought El was pretty, that was practically a fact. And friends could say that right? Didn't mean he had a crush on her. He was just stating a fact that she looked nice. But now...now it was like he was seeing her for the first time again. His throat felt dry but his hands were clammy. He nervously shoved his hands in his jacket pocket.

 

“How do I look?” She smiled, giving Hopper and Mike a spin.

 

“Uh…” Mike stared, mouth agape slightly. “Pretty... good. I mean, pretty good. You look nice, I mean, cool, I mean…” he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

 

She laughed and studied his own outfit. “You look pretty good too."

 

“Thanks?” He tilted his head then looked down to see her straightening his tie. He felt that feeling in his stomach again.

 

"I always have to do this for dad." She explained, stepping back. "He never quite gets it right."

 

"Oh, uh... thank you." Mike smiled nervously, his eyes briefly meeting El's before darting away.

 

Hopper awkwardly coughed and the two jumped apart. “Ok then, shall we go?”

 

They met the others in the hallway outside the gym. The music could be heard playing through the doors.

 

“Boys, Miss Hopper.” Mr Clarke smiled, greeting all five of them. “You're all looking very snazzy this evening.”

 

They entered the gym together, stopping at staring at all the decorations. It was kind of cheesy and lame, but also kind of cool in a way. Kids were dancing awkwardly with each other, jumping up and down to the music.

 

 _Sometimes I feel I've got to_ _  
_ _Run away_

 

“I love this song!” El grabbed Mike by the arm and dragged him on to the dancefloor. He reluctantly followed, feeling awkward on the dancefloor, but somehow seeing El's face light up made him feel less conscious about himself and just let go.

 

Dustin, Lucas and Will joined them on the dancefloor after a few minutes. They danced for a while to the upbeat music. A slow song came on, and El looked at Mike awkwardly. A part of her hoped he'd ask her to dance...but he didn't. He just laughed nervously and vacated the dancefloor with Lucas, Will and Dustin. She felt a strange sinking feeling in her chest, but shook her head clear and joined the boys again, ignoring the weird jealousy she felt watching the couples dancing together.

 

“How was it?” Hopper asked when they'd returned home, Mike back in his own house.

 

El shrugged, kicking off her shoes and grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen. “It was good. I had fun.”

 

Hopper could sense there was something she wasn't telling him. “You wanna talk about it?”

 

She smiled brightly and shook her head, “There's nothing to talk about, I'm just tired.”

 

“Oh, well... goodnight then.” He called as he watched her ascend the stairs to her room.

 

A few days later she had received the photos they'd taken at the Snowball as a group.

 

She held the photos in her hand. El was stood in the middle between Mike and Lucas. Mike had one arm around her and the other on Will's shoulder. She laughed, running her finger over the photo, the shiny faces of bright smiles reflecting in the bad flash. Their cheeks were red from dancing and the heat of all those bodies in the gym crammed together. Dustin had loosened his tie and it hung around his neck, Lucas’ shirt was untucked from his belt and Will's sleeves were rolled to his elbows. Even El's hair had come loose during the night. They all seemed flushed. Mike had removed his jacket earlier in the night, leaving him in his sweater vest in the photo. She liked his outfits, Mike always looked cute no matter what he was wearing, and she'd found herself noticing that a lot more. How Mike looked. She felt embarrassed just thinking about it, even though she was alone in her room.

She pinned the photos on her pinboard, next to the polaroid of her and Mike will had taken a few summers ago. They were frozen in the photo, laughing. Dustin and Lucas were blurred in the background. It was one of her favourite photos. Her pin board was full of photos of her and the boys, but Mike featured in them the most.

 

She didn't understand what she was feeling, but somehow something had changed when she saw Mike. He was her best friend, but there was something there in her chest whenever she looked at him. But she tried to ignore it. They were going into high school soon and she didn't want anything to change, so that meant ignoring any weird feelings for Mike.

 

* * *

**August, 1985**

 

 

The summer passed just like every other summer. Days spent at the movie theatre - the new movie Back to the Future giving Dustin crazy ideas about time travel. They hid from the hot sun in the coolness of the dark arcade, El and Lucas trying to beat each other's high scores.

 

On the last day of summer, they rode their bikes over to the lake for one final adventure.

 

“Holy shit!” Dustin dropped his bike and ran over to the tree near the water. “There's a rope swing?!”

 

They parked their bikes near the tree and climbed up on to the bank, discarding their t-shirts and shoes so they were in their swim suits.

 

Dustin grabbed the rope first, screaming as he let go and fell into the water, almost splashing his friends on the side. Will was next, landing in the water next to Dustin. When he surfaced, his bowl hair stuck to his cheeks and he brushed it away from his face.

 

“Watch how it's done.” Lucas said, smugly grabbing the rope. But his foot slipped before he could swing and he fell face first into the water. The others burst out laughing, but Lucas folded his arms, mumbling about how he wasn't ready.

 

“You go.” El handed the rope to Mike and he took it. She gave him a gentle push in the back and he swung, legs flying as he let go of the rope.

 

“Come on El!” The boys shouted at her.

 

She shook her head. “No... it looks cold!”

 

“You've done this hundreds of times before!” Lucas said.

 

She laughed but held the rope in her hands. “I don't want to!”

 

“Get in the water!” Mike laughed, trying to splash her from the lake. “Get in!”

 

“No!” She shrieked, scrunching her face up in laughter.

 

“El! El! El!” Will and Dustin started chanting, hitting the water with their hands so it splashed up.

 

“Aaaaaah!” She shrieked, finally giving in and swinging. She landed in the water, a wave hitting the boys.

 

“You scaredy cat!” Mike swam up to her, splashing her again with water.

 

“Oh yeah?” She laughed and tackled him.

 

They spent the whole afternoon at the lake, but had to return home when the sun started setting. Mike and El walked their bikes home in the orange glow of the sunset, too tired to cycle.

 

El found herself looking at Mike out the corner of her eye. His hair was still damp and it had begun to curl as it dried. His t-shirt was slung over his handlebars and she was all too aware suddenly. She shook that weird thought out her head and focused on the walk home. They talked about anything, mindless conversation that just came so naturally to them.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow?” Mike stopped walking when they'd reached the grass dividing their two houses.

 

“First day of high school.” She sighed and watched him turn to walk up his drive. Everything seemed like it was happening so fast. High school…It was different than middle school, _people_ were different. “Uh... Mike?”

 

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

 

She changed her mind, not wanting to ruin the moment with her stupid worries. “Oh uh... just...see you tomorrow.” She managed a false smile and dumped her bike round the back of the house.

* * *

 

 

Mike couldn't sleep the night before school. He was excited to finally be a high school student but also terrified. He felt like his childhood was ending and soon it would be thinking about college and jobs and adult life. He just wanted to be a kid a little longer. His eyes landed on the dark outline of his action figures and sighed. What high school kid still plays with them? But he couldn't bring to let himself go. Roary sat on his bedside table, the little dinosaur El had given him their first Christmas living next door six years ago.

 

Six years...he didn't even know where the time went. They'd grown a lot, but everything had been the same. Now it was high school and he was scared El would find better friends. She was cool, kind and funny. She could start a new life in high school and be one of the popular kids, he didn't want to hold her back. But he also didn't want to let her go. It was a selfish thought but he couldn't shake it.

 

He stood up and walked over to his window, pulling back the curtains. He jumped when he saw a figure on El's roof before he realised it was just her. She was staring up at the night sky and Mike slowly opened his window.

 

“El?”

 

She sat up quickly, a hand flying to her chest in shock. “Mike, you scared me.” She took a deep breath.

 

“Sorry.” He said, leaning out his window. “Can't sleep either huh?”

 

She shook her head and looked away. “I keep thinking...I'm scared things are changing.”

 

“Me too.” He whispered.

 

She tucked her knees up to her chest, hugging them to herself. “Everything just...feels different. Like...we can't have sleepovers anymore because our parents freak about it.”

 

Mike remembered when that began to happen. It was about two years ago, they were 12. He planning a sleepover and his mother told him he shouldn't invite El anymore, there were things boys and girls just shouldn't do. Even Hopper wouldn't let El host sleepovers anymore.

 

What did their parents think was going to happen? It was stupid.

 

“Hey…” She looked up at him, a solemn expression on her face. “Can we go somewhere?”

 

Mike nodded.

 

They met inbetween their houses, sneaking out their windows.

 

“Can we go on your bike? Like old times.” El smiled at Mike. He could just make out her expression in the moonlight and he felt himself returning her smile.

 

They hadn't ridden tandem on his bike in years, but they still managed to fit on together. El wrapped her arms tightly around Mike, burying her head against his back as they cycled. She wanted to savour the moment, scared that soon, everything would be changing.

 

They cycled through the empty streets until El patted his back and they stopped. She sat on the nearby bench and Mike rested his bike on the floor. Everything was so quiet because it was 3 am.

 

“You ok?” Mike slowly sat next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her like he had so many times before. But somehow it was different.

 

She shook her head, “I'm terrified. Things can't be the same again once we're in highschool.”

 

He sighed, “Maybe...maybe not. I'm scared too, but we're always gonna be friends. No matter what happens.”

 

“How can you know that? What if you find some popular friends and that's it? You abandon me.”

 

He smiled, shaking his head, “I'm never going to abandon you. I couldn't if I tried, I mean you live _next door_. I can't get away from you.”

She laughed nudging him playfully. “I've been trying for six years but it just hasn't happened yet.”

 

“You know what I mean.” She rolled her eyes but she was still smiling. Of course Mike knew, he always understood.

 

“I don't know what's going to happen, but we're always going to be around. Me, Dustin, Lucas, Will... you're one of us. Have been for years.”

 

She nodded, but looked down at her hands. Growing up wasn't easy, but she knew she'd always have Mike there through it all.

 

He stood up and looked around him at the empty roads. She watched him with a raised eyebrow.

 

He then sat down in the middle of the road, gesturing for her to follow.

 

“Mike? What are you doing? You're going to get run over!” She ran up to him but he just laughed.

 

“Oh yeah, by all the cars.” He gestured to the empty streets, how it had been silent the entire time they'd been there.

He lay down under the traffic lights. The steady changing of green, red, amber was the only source of light other than the two other street lamps a few feet down the street.

 

“What are you doing?” she folded her arms.

 

“Just get here.”

 

She hesitated, giving one last look around before reluctantly lying down next to him on the road.

 

“What happens if a car comes?” She looked at him out the corner of her eye. His hands were resting across his stomach.

 

“We die.”

 

“Mike!”

 

“Just relax.” He laughed. “It's 3 am. No one is driving around town.”

 

“What are we doing?”

 

“Watching the lights. It's relaxing.”

 

She looked at him, a huge grin spreading across her face. “You're ridiculous.”

 

“So are you.” He turned to her, matching her smile. “You feeling better about tomorrow?”

 

She shook her head lightly. “Not really...but I'm telling myself it's going to be fine. I'll see you and the others at lunch, we'll walk together. You're not getting rid of me that easily, Wheeler.”

 

“I hope not.” Mike looked at her, feeling his heart racing.

 

A car horn blared and they jumped up, screaming loudly.

 

“Get out of the road! Stupid kids!”

 

Mike turned to El, wanting to check she was ok. But she was laughing and within seconds Mike was doubled over, laughing too.

 

“Come on, we should get some sleep.” She said, skipping over to Mike's bike. She left him reeling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a bit of a time jump to 1984/1985 because I didn't want to go through every single year because it was going to just be generic hanging out etc and nothing big happening so I didn't think it would be interesting. The main stuff is happening in high school so I wanted to get there.
> 
> Also I'm such trash adding a bunch of the notebook references. So enjoy


	5. We're just friends

**March, 1986**

 

They needn't worry about high school. El was in Mike's homeroom, and they shared chemistry together so they were lab partners. She had biology with Will, maths with Lucas and she ended up in drama class with Dustin (who was actually surprisingly talent).

 

They soon had their table at lunch in the cafeteria, and would congregate in front of their lockers most mornings. El and Mike still cycled together every morning, and after school they'd help each other with homework.

Mike was laying on the floor in El's room, textbooks discarded everywhere when she let out a dramatic sigh from her place on her bed.

 

“Everything ok?” Mike laughed, lifting his head from his trigonometry book.

 

She rolled over on to her back, looking up at the ceiling. “Yeah everything's fine except I don't get any of this and I'm going to fail.”

 

He sat up on his knees, looking over at her. He scooted over, leaning against her bed resting his head on his arms. She tilted her head to look at him and she couldn't stop herself smiling. He was a dork, but her best friend. He knew how to cheer her up.

 

“You're not going to fail. I'll help you.”

 

“But what about _your_ studies?”

 

He shrugged, “I'm getting all A's - not to brag.” He laughed at her mocking expression.

 

“Oh sure, Mr brainiac.”

 

“Point is, I'd be happy to help you study.”

 

“You’d do that for me?” She sat up, facing him properly.

 

He smiled back, “I'd do anything for you.” They stared at each other a moment before he awkwardly coughed and added, “That's what friends are for…”

 

He didn't even realise he'd moved closer to her, and leaned back. He looked back down at his book, feeling the heat in his cheeks. But she was still staring at him, heart beating loud and a bright smile at her lips.

 

Will's 15th birthday came around quickly, and he'd managed to convince Hopper and Joyce to let El join them for a movie night sleepover.

 

The boys sprawled out in their sleeping bags in the Byers’ small living room. It was kind of cramped so El took the couch.

 

Mike woke up around 4 am, getting about 2 hours sleep. He sat up and looked around. In the darkness he could make out Dustin’s figure laying on his back, one arm flung on top of Lucas’ sleeping bag. He could hear Dustin's snoring, forgetting how bad it was. They hadn't had a sleepover in a while. Lucas had burrowed himself in his sleeping bag and Mike could just about see his nose and eyes.

 

He leaned back against the couch, tilting his head to catch a glimpse of El. But like Lucas she was wrapped tightly in her sleeping bag, the top of her curly head visible.

 

“Mike?”

 

He looked away from El to see Will beside him beginning to stir.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

 

Will shook his head and sat up. He was a lot smaller than Mike now, even sitting up he just reached his shoulders.

 

“No, it's ok.” Will whispered back.

 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Will started speaking again.

 

“You and El have been spending a lot of time together. Well, more than normal.”

 

Mike was thankful it was dark so Will couldn't see his blush. “I don't know what you mean... I'm just helping her study.”

 

“Mike…” Will cast a glance over at El and lowered his voice. “It's obvious you have a crush. And this is the closest you've ever been to doing something about it.”

 

“We're just friends.” Mike shook his head. “And even if I did have a crush - which I don't - but even if I did, it wouldn't matter because she only sees me as a friend and I'm not ruining what we have.”

 

“I know you Mike.” Will looked at him seriously. “You've practically been in love with her since you met. And yeah you guys are best friends but surely that means you have _something._ ”

 

“Fine, maybe...maybe I _do_ feel something. But we've been friends for so long, I don't want anything to change.”

 

“Well, if you ever wanna talk about it...I'm here.” Will gave him a small smile and Mike nodded, looking down at his hands. It was the first time he'd admitted to someone or even himself that he had a crush on his best friend.

 

“Thanks, Will.”

* * *

 

 

**October, 1986**

 

“Did you see the arcade?” Dustin slammed his lunch tray at the table opposite Will. “Someone beat my high score, I'd finally beaten Lucas and when I go to show him there's someone else's name there!”

 

“Someone named...Mad Max?” Lucas said, sitting down next to Dustin.

 

“Max?” El looked at Lucas. “There's a new girl in my history class called Max.”

 

“Who transfers halfway through the semester?” Mike rolled his eyes.

 

“Does it matter?” El said and Mike looked away. “Point is, she's cool. Carries around a skateboard with her, red hair. You'd see her a mile away.”

 

Dustin and Lucas looked at each other before hastily standing up, scouring cafeteria for the girl El described.

 

The others tried to hold back their laughter at the ridiculous display.

 

“There!” Dustin pointed, “she's alone. We should ask her to sit with us.”

 

“Yeah, we should ask her.” Lucas nodded.

 

El sighed, “Can you guys _not_ be total creeps? Sit down.”

 

But they didn't listen and we're scrambling with each other to get to her first.

 

Mike turned around eagerly to watch them make a fool of themselves.

 

“This is ridiculous.” Will shook his head, returning to poke at his food with his fork.

 

Dustin and Lucas were smiling weirdly as they lead Max to their table.

 

“I'm so sorry my creepy friends kidnapped you.” El leaned forward when Max sat down at the table.

 

“It's alright, at least I have somewhere to sit.” The girl smiled. “It's El, right? El Hopper?”

 

“Uh huh.” El smiled. “And this is Will,” she gestured to the small boy next to her. “You already know Lucas and Dustin - the creeps.”

 

“Hey!” They said in unison.

 

“And this is Mike.”

 

“Hi.” He nodded.

 

“Hi.” Max returned the nod.

 

Max was pretty cool, she was a bit cold at first, but once she'd relaxed and warmed up to the group she was really funny.

 

Lucas and Dustin were eager to hear everything she said, but it was kind of embarrassing.

 

The next day El had history before lunch, so she dragged Max to sit with them again. Max sat opposite El, and they struck up a friendly conversation before the boys arrived.

 

Mike sat down in his usual place next to El and Max noticed the little glances between them.

 

“Oh cool, fries!” Mike reached over and grabbed one of El's fries from her plate.

 

“Mike!” She playfully shoved him.

 

Max watched them, seeing how relaxed and comfortable they were around each other.

 

“How long have you guys been dating?” She asked and the two froze.

 

Their faces suddenly turned pink and Mike awkwardly coughed.

 

“We're not... we're just…” Mike began to stammer.

 

“He isn't…” El mumbled.

 

“We're neighbours.” They said together, looking at each other briefly and then turning away.

 

Max suddenly felt guilty that she'd caused them that discomfort. But she genuinely had believed they were dating by the way they got on so well.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean…”

 

“It's fine. We're just... really good friends. We've known each other for years.” El explained and out the corner of her eye she could see Mike slowly edging away.

 

* * *

 

 

“That was awkward.” El broke the silence she and Mike had been walking home in.

 

He laughed nervously, “Yeah, really awkward.”

 

“Can you believe she thought we were dating?”

 

“I know!”

 

They both laughed, but it was awkward.

 

“That'd be weird.” El said slowly, glancing at him out the corner of her eye.

 

He nodded, “Us dating? Super weird.”

 

There was silence again, as if both of them were picturing what it would be like.

 

“Weird.” They said at the same time, and shared a smile before continuing to walk in silence.

 

They parted ways, but Mike found himself watching El leave. He felt a weird feeling in his chest when El had said it'd be weird if they dated. Was he that bad?

 

Mike tried to ignore how he'd been noticing El more now. He'd noticed how her hair had lost some of its childhood frizziness and was instead calmer curls, a bit like Nancy's. But he realised that she'd always been pretty. He didn't want to admit it... he'd talked to Will about it but now he was sure. He was falling in love with her.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh feelings??? Maybe...


	6. New and a bit... alarming

**January, 1987**

 

Mike didn't know how to act around El anymore since he'd started thinking about his feelings. They continued to walked together everyday, sat together, ate together, like normal. But he still felt conscious of himself, suddenly aware of every movement he made around her.

 

Whenever she laughed he felt something in his stomach, whenever she bumped into him he felt his heart lurch. He tried his best to ignore it, they were friends and he knew that was all they would ever be. Life just had to carry on as normal.

 

They would study in El's room, the Hopper house much quieter than the Wheeler house since Jim was at work. They sat on her bed, Mike at one end scribbling notes in his notebook and El at the other reading a book for English class, their feet meeting in the middle.

 

At one point El sighed, lowering her book. Mike put down his pen and looked up from his notes.

 

“I think it's sad.” She said and he tilted his head.

 

“What's sad?”

 

“Holden.” She closed the book, the cover reading _Catcher in the Rye._

 

 _“_ How? He's kind of annoying.” Mike said, he didn't like the book much. Nothing happens except Holden Caulfield mumbling around New York. Even when they'd read _The Great Gatsby_ he found it more interesting.

 

“You think so?” She shuffled over to sit next to him. “Because I think it's sad. I think he's confused and scared, just a boy not sure what to do with his life after his brother died. It's all a façade this cool bad boy attitude. And he's forced himself to act in a way he doesn't like.”

 

Mike considered her view, “I guess, I never really thought about it other than he was just a slacker.”

 

“He calls people phonies but ironically he might be the biggest phony.”

 

“Are you a phony?” Mike laughed and she rolled her eyes in mirth.

 

“Maybe _you_ are. What are you hiding?” She poked his side, laughing as he curled up. “Huh?”

 

He laughed, clutching his side. “Hey!” He said through laughter.

 

He retaliated by tickling her side, her laughter filling his ears. “You won't win.” He shook his head, smiling.

 

“Oh yeah?” She jumped forward pinning him down on his back.

 

She was looking down at him, their faces a few inches apart. For a moment everything was silent and still as they looked at each other, trying to read the other's facial expression. El had a huge smile on her face and Mike's eyes were crinkled where he was smiling back at her.

El hadn't looked at Mike in this close detail before, like _really_ looked at him. He'd definitely changed over the years, there was no denying he'd grown into his looks, the freckles and his jawline starting to sharpen instead of the round baby face she'd met him as. But he was still Mike.

 

They held each other's gaze for what felt like years, but it wasn't awkward. She felt herself moving slightly closer to him, but then Hopper’s voice called from down the stairs.

 

“El? Is that you?”

 

She sat up, pulling Mike with her. “Yeah, Mike and I are just studying.”

 

“You guys want something to eat?”

 

She looked at Mike and he nodded. But there was a hint of pink in his cheeks, she could feel herself blushing.

 

“Yeah, that'd be great. We'll be right down!”

 

They looked at each other, the air suddenly feeling heavy.

 

“We should probably go downstairs.” El gestured to her door.

 

Mike nodded, “Yeah.”

 

She stood up first and Mike followed, both still trying to process what just happened between them.

* * *

 

 

“What's so important that the boys can't know?” Max said when El called her up.

 

“Something... almost happened. But I need to talk to someone about it so would you come over?” El looked over her shoulder but Jim was in the kitchen washing dishes. She trusted him and always told him everything, but she didn't really feel like sharing boy troubles with him. Especially not about Mike.

 

Max was one of her closest friends now, glad to have some girl company. As much as she loved the boys, she wanted to talk about things they just wouldn't understand. Like this.

 

Within half and hour Max skateboarded to El's house, Jim pleasantly surprised when he saw a new face at the door.

 

“Sorry, we had a project to work on.” El said quickly. “This is Max, she's our new party member.”

 

Jim nodded, he tried to understand their nicknames but he just got confused and just smiled. He was just happy El had some really great friends.

 

“Hi, Mr Hopper.” Max smiled, still awkwardly holding her skateboard.

 

“Just Jim is fine.”

 

“We should go finish that project.” El gestured for Max to follow up the stairs.

 

“What's wrong?” Max sat crossed legged on El's bed.

 

But El began pacing. “Ok, so you know you said you thought Mike and I were dating?”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“But we're not we're just friends?”

 

Max raised an eyebrow, thinking she knew where this was going. “And now you're-?”

 

“No!” El stopped pacing, but she shrunk back after her sudden outburst. “I mean...we were studying, and laughing like we normally do. But then we just kind of looked at each other. And I can't describe the feeling but...but it was _different._ Nice different.” She looked down at her hands as she spoke, feeling awkward at admitting all of this. “And somehow we were leaning in…”

 

“Did you kiss?” Max was feeling smug that she'd been right all along.

 

“No.” El shook her head. “But...but I _wanted_ him to. Is that crazy? He's my best friend but in that moment it was like I was seeing him again. How he's changed but at the same time he's still Mike.”

 

“I don't think it's crazy. You guys are friends but that doesn't mean there isn't something more there. Do you have a crush on him?”

 

“No...yes...I mean...maybe. I'm confused. I guess when we were younger I kind of did. But then I grew out of it.”

 

“Did you?” Max folded her arms. “Because to me it sounds like you're in love with him.”

 

El stopped, considering what Max had said. Love? When she thought about Mike she always thought he'd be in her life forever. And she couldn't picture wanting anyone to replace him. Maybe she did love him?

 

“But what am I supposed to do?” She fell back on her bed and Max shuffled over.

 

“Tell him.”

 

El laughed sharply. “Yeah, that's a no.”

 

“You can't just ignore it and hope it goes away.”

 

“But what if he only sees me as his friend. Or worse. What if he sees me like a sister?”

 

“You can't let that fear stop you.”

 

El sat up, shaking her head. “I can't. Not until I know how he feels.”

 

“That could take a while. Boys are clueless. Cute. But clueless.”

 

They started laughing, Max glad she'd made El feel better.

 

“Thanks Mad Max.”

 

“I shouldn't have used that name.” She smiled, “Now you guys are never going to let it go. Lucas won't stop calling me that.”

 

“Speaking of Lucas…” El said in a sing songy voice.

 

“What about him?” Max matched her tone.

 

El rolled her eyes. “You? Him?”

 

“What?” Max turned almost as red as her hair. “There is no me and him.”

 

“Sure…” El smirked. “So the way he's extra nice to you and wants to learn to skateboard has _nothing_ to do with his feelings?”

 

“We're talking about you, not me!” Max said, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at El's face.

 

“Hey!” She laughed and grabbed a pillow herself, hitting back. They erupted into shrieks of laughter, doubling over.

 

“Thank you, Max.” El said once she'd caught her breath from laughing. “It made me feel better.”

 

“What are friends for?” Max smiled back.

 

* * *

 

“You almost kissed?” Will leaned forward excitedly, almost knocking over his milkshake. 

 

Mike called an emergency party meeting - but boys only, the girls couldn't know about this. So they crammed in a booth in the diner, somewhere where they hopefully wouldn't see the girls.

 

“Will, can you be chill for 10 minutes?” Mike hid his face in his hands.

 

Will sat back, taking a sip of his milkshake bitterly.

 

“Face it Mike, we've been telling you for 8 years that you're in love with her.” Lucas rested his hands on the table, folding them like he was in some business deal.

 

Mike leant down on the table, burying his head in his arms. He mumbled something but they couldn't hear it.

 

Dustin lightly poked the top of Mike's head, “Why didn't you?” 

 

Mike lifted his head, cheeks blushing. “I wanted to…”

 

“But you didn't.” Dustin raised an eyebrow. “And we want to know why.”

 

“Because what if she doesn't feel the same and I make a complete asswipe of myself?!” Mike burst out, slamming his hand on the table. An elderly couple looked round at him and he raised a hand in apology.

 

“We've been friends for so long.” He said in a lower voice, “and if I tell her how I feel and she doesn't feel that way…. it'll be all awkward and weird between us.”

 

“But what if it's not?” Will said. “What if it's the best thing that's ever happened to you and you wouldn't know because you didn't go for it?”

 

Mike looked down, “I can't…”

 

“Mike!” They all shouted at him.

 

“Boys!” The elderly couple stood up, shushing them.

 

“Sorry, ma'am.” Dustin tipped his cap. “But our friend is being an idiot and can't see that the girl he likes obviously likes him back.”

 

“He's a nice looking young man. But an awful temper.” The old lady smiled and left with her husband.

 

Dustin folded his arms smugly. “See, Mike? Even that old lady thinks you should go for it.”

 

“No, it's too risky. And besides it's probably just a crush and I'll get over it. I have once before, I can do it again.” Mike stood up, leaving a few dollars for his milkshake. 

 

“This is never going to end, is it?” Will sighed.

 

“Nope.” Lucas watched Mike leave.

 

“You can talk.” Dustin looked at Lucas. “You have a crush on Max but you're too scared to do anything about it.”

 

“What? No...I don't... she's... we're cool…” Lucas was suddenly flustered, pulling at his jacket trying to look casual.

 

“Likely story.” Will laughed and Lucas sunk lower in his chair.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but I actually love Catcher in the Rye and Great Gatsby so Mike needs to just learn that they are great books  
> (Also I love Holden Caulfield)  
> That was kind of just an excuse to get them to start tickling each other or whatever. 
> 
> There's going to be some awkward pining now haha everyone's favourite!


	7. Crushing on your best friend, huh?

**April, 1987**

 

 

It was the night before Mike's 16th birthday when El heard him tapping at her window. She set her book down and looked at her clock, 11:46pm. Why was he here so late?

 

But even still she found herself running a hand through her hair before pulling back the curtains. It was just Mike, but she felt conscious of her appearance all of a sudden. Ever since they almost kissed she was even more aware of how she looked, how _he_ looked. How he smiled...those freckles...she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

 

She pulled the curtains to see Mike's desperate and tear stained face. Her heart was in her throat, seeing him upset made her want to cry too.

 

Without hesitating she opened her window and threw her arms around him.

 

“Mike? What's wrong?”

 

He just clung to her, squeezing her back tightly and nestling his head against her shoulder. He had to bend down because he was outrageously tall now and showed no signs of slowing down.

 

But despite his height, he seemed so small and vulnerable all of a sudden.

 

He pulled back and looked at her, wiping his eyes briefly.

 

“My...my parents…” he choked out, his voice wavering as he tried not to cry again. “They were shouting, worse than normal.”

 

She climbed out her window so she could properly hug him. “Mike…” she didn't know what to say except to just hug him tight until he calmed down. “Is Holly ok?”

 

“She's at her friends house. I think that's why they felt they could argue, because Holly wasn't here.”

 

El looked down, she hated how she couldn't do anything for Mike, hated how she just seemed so helpless.

 

“Come on,” she said, shuffling so her feet were hanging over the edge of her roof. “The stars always cheer you up.”

 

He slowly shifted so his legs were also hanging off the roof. He looked up into the cloudless sky, forgetting how much he loved the stars. His gaze was fixed on the twinkling patterns against the dark background. Somehow, his problems always seemed to fade slightly whenever he looked up at those stars. It reminded him that maybe things were bad, but they were so small compared to the rest of the universe. And in a weird way, that feeling of insignificance was actually kind of reassuring, because there were things out there bigger than all of this and for one moment he could forget it.

 

His gaze shifted from the stars to El, and his heart felt light again. Even in a galaxy full of stars, to Mike, she still managed to outshine them all.

 

She looked over at him and smiled warmly when their eyes met before turning back to look at the sky.

 

“See, Orion's belt.” She pointed up to the sky. “One of the legends is that the goddess Artemis was best friends and hunting companions with Orion.”

“Oh, yeah?” Mike followed her hand to the stretch of three stars spread across the sky.

 

“They were really close, but her brother Apollo didn't approve because he was jealous and Orion was mortal. So he sent a giant silver scorpion after him.”

 

“This is confusing.” Mike said but she shushed him.

 

“Let me finish my story!” She laughed. “Right, where was I?”

 

“Orion was attacked by a scorpion?”

 

“Oh yeah, so he ran away because he couldn't pierce the skin of the scorpion because it was Apollo who had charmed it or something. So Orion tries to swim as far away as possible. But the scorpion also swims after him.”

 

“That's messed up.”

 

El laughed but continued her story. “So anyway,  Apollo finds Artemis and points out the shapes in the water, one large and one small. And because they're competitive he bets she can't hit the first shape.”

 

“But Orion is swimming.”

 

“Exactly. But because Artemis is the goddess of archery she never misses, she aims her arrow and kills him. Not knowing it is actually her best friend Orion.”

 

“That's sad.” Mike turns to her. “You'd never kill me right?”

 

She pretended to think about it. “I don't know... I'll have to think about it.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“To Orion?”

 

Mike nodded. “Did Artemis ever know she killed her friend?”

 

“She did. And she was heartbroken. Because maybe she did love him? That's always debatable. But I think she did,” El's gaze drifted briefly to Mike, before returning to the sky. “So she placed him in the sky to honour him.” her hand once again reached out and connected the stars.

 

“That's sad. But interesting.” He sat up, folding his legs. “You're smart. You know that?” he smiled down at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

 

There was no denying he was cute. Whenever he smiled at her she felt her heart beating faster. He looked at her like she was the only person he ever wanted to look at. She wanted to reach up, trace the shapes of his freckles on his cheeks. They were like the constellations, but way, way better. Because it was Mike.

 

She smiled back at him and sat up too. But she leaned against his shoulder, her head seemed to fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. “I know.” She whispered, a faint laugh following.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both aware of the contact but neither wanting to pull away.

 

“I don't think I'll ever get married.”

 

That was what made El lift her head. After a few minutes of silence that was what he chose to say? “Never?”

 

He shrugged. “Maybe not never. But it just looks like it causes pain. My parents never seem happy. How can I know that _my_ marriage won't be like that?”

 

“Because you'll find the right person, someone who loves you and you love them. And it won't matter because when you find that person, you'll know it's meant to be.”

 

“Who?” Mike sighed. “Who'd want to marry a loser like me?”

 

She felt her stomach drop. Something inside her wanted to say, “me”. But she couldn't.

 

“You just have to find out.” She wrapped both her arms around his arm, hugging him tightly, “but they're out there. I know it.”

 

He looked down at her, and their hearts seemed to match, beating steadily at the same rhythm.

 

“El...I…” Mike began to say, something itching on his tongue just waiting to be said.

 

“Yeah?” She looked at him hopefully, wanting those words she felt to be heard.

 

He suddenly looked away and nervously laughed, “Uh... nothing. I mean, thanks. You're a good friend.”

 

“Any time Mike.”

 

He hated himself for not telling her. For not telling his feelings. Because he knew marriage sucked, but that was only because whenever he pictured it...it wasn't El. But when he allowed himself that thought, suddenly it didn't seem so bad.

 

But he looked into her eyes and panicked. Because that voice in his head that told him they were friends and she'd never see him as anything more was louder than the rest. Drowning out any voice of _what if?_

 

“Do you want some Eggos?”

 

“Huh? It's midnight.”

 

“But it's your birthday. So we have to celebrate.” She stood up, climbing back into her window.

 

He had one last look up into the sky and followed her. They stood in the dark kitchen, a single candle in a stack of Eggos as El quietly sang happy birthday. He closed his eyes tight, making a wish. But his wish was that he would always have El in his life.

 

“Happy birthday, Mike.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

El woke up first, sitting up and looking down at the floor where Mike was curled up under a blanket. He had stayed over, wanting to get away from all the fighting.

 

She allowed herself a moment to watch him. She knew it was wrong...but she couldn't look away. He finally seemed peaceful, his brow smooth instead of crinkled in a frown. His hair stuck out from underneath his hoodie that he'd pulled up over his head in the night, but it seemed so fluffy and messy.

 

He was muttering something in his sleep and she felt herself smiling. He was truly something.

 

But she quickly looked away when she saw him rolling over.

 

“El?” He rubbed his eyes, the blanket falling from his shoulders.

 

“Yeah?” She pretended she'd just woken up.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay last night...things got pretty bad at home. I'm...I didn't want-”

 

“It's ok, Mike. I understand.” She whispered and he nodded. They always understood each other.

 

He stood up, stretching his arms. He was so tall now, it was actually ridiculous.

 

“I better go, I don't want to get you in trouble.” He opened the window, looking at his best route to get back to his own room.

 

El stood up, walking over to him. “You know my dad wouldn't mind. He wouldn't like you to be upset. You're always welcome here, you know that right?”

 

“I know…”

 

“I'll see you later?”

 

Mike had one leg out the window, he looked back smiling. His smile always made her feel weak at the knees lately. “I'll see you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So how's the whole 'crushing on your best friend’ thing going?” Max caught El in the hallway between classes.

 

El looked around but relaxed when she'd realised Mike was nowhere to be seen. “We had a proper talk yesterday. His parents...it was difficult so he came over. And I don't know I just felt like we're maybe getting somewhere?”

 

Max's eyes lit up excitedly. “Are you serious?”

 

She shrugged, looking down when she felt the heat rising in her face. “There's something different, we're not quite _there_ yet...but there's something more than just friends. I can't explain it.”

 

“I call maid of honour at your wedding!” Max laughed.

 

“Max!”

 

The two girls continued laughing as they walked down the hall, but that was stopped when Mike's messy hair could be seen above the crowd making a way towards them.

 

“Max, don't say anything to him about this. I don't want him to know just yet. I'll tell him when I'm ready.” El suddenly stopped, panic rising in her voice.

 

“Of course. I'm totally cool.”

 

“Totally tubular?”

 

Max rolled her eyes, “Now Lucas has _you_ saying it?”

 

“It's funny.”

 

“No one actually says that.”

 

“No one says what?” Mike finally reached them, and El found herself just staring at him.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Totally tubular.” Max said, casting a glance at El who was actually rather embarrassingly staring at Mike still.

 

“What? That's not righteous dude.” Mike did his best surfer accent and Max hid her face in her hands.

 

El was laughing though, and Mike felt a jolt in his stomach. The good butterfly feeling whenever he made her laugh, he loved it.

 

“Ok, well I'm not going to stand here and listen to this monstrosity.” Max rolled her eyes and left them laughing to each other in the hall.

 

She just hoped they managed to sort themselves out soon, all this pining was starting to get annoying. They just need to admit their feelings and everything will be less painful for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That whole thing about Artemis and Orion kind of went on for a while I'm sorry. I just really love the stories of constellations.
> 
> And I think Mike is older than Will but it didn't work out in timing so in this fic Mike is younger than Will by a month


	8. He doesn't know what he's missing

**May, 1987**

 

 

Mike looked at the flyer that someone had posted on his locker.

 

Prom.

 

It was stupid, every year there was prom at the end of the summer semester but it wasn't as bad as senior prom. People got so worked up over that one. But even so, the party still went every year.

 

Mike leaned his head against his locker, he felt sick thinking about prom. He wanted more than anything to go with El, to dance with her properly, hold her hand, take cheesy photos with her…

But he just couldn't. He couldn't ask her because she'd think he was asking as a friend like they'd done so many times before.

 

He let out an angry shout and Dustin put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Whoa, Mike. Calm down.”

 

He turned and jumped, not hearing Dustin walk up. “I'm fine.”

 

“No, you're not. What's wrong?”

 

Mike opened his locker and pretended to be focused on arranging his books. “Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?”

 

“Because you just shouted in the hall?”

 

Mike leaned back and sighed. Dustin genuinely looked concerned for him.

 

“Mike... is this about El?” Dustin lowered his voice so no one could hear, but the other students were busy with their own lockers to care.

 

Mike just shrugged, but Dustin knew he meant yes.

 

“You know what I'm going to say.” Dustin folded his arms.

 

“Ask her to the dance.” Mike looked down, “but I can't, Dustin. I want to... really.”

 

Dustin rubbed his eyes, letting out a defeated sigh. “This is so painful. Honestly. We can stand here all day but no matter how many times I tell you she'll say yes, you're not going to believe me and I'm done with this shit.”

 

“I'll think about it.” Mike said quietly, “I'll think about asking her. But if I do, I want it to be special.”

 

Dustin laughed and patted him on the back. “Go for it, paladin.”

 

“Really? Those nicknames again?”

 

“We're always a party, Mike. Always.”

 

“Geez.”

* * *

 

 

Will caught El as they were leaving geography, pulling her aside.

 

“You saw the flyer?”

 

“For prom?” El nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. “Yeah? And?”

 

“You going to ask Mike?”

 

She sighed and walked off, but Will followed her. “Will, you're as bad as Max. Obviously I'm _not_ going to ask him.”

 

“But-”

 

“But nothing.” She stopped. “I don't want to make a fool of myself. If Mike really does like me, he can ask me himself.”

 

She started walking again and Will called after her. “El-”

 

“I don't want to talk about it.”

 

She took solace in the girls’ bathrooms, looking at herself in the mirror. How had she allowed herself to get in such a mess over a boy. Over _Mike._

 

He was clearly never going to see her in the way she wanted and she knew she just had to move on, she couldn't just wait forever for him. But a part of her wanted to wait, because she had a small amount of hope that maybe, just maybe, he felt the same.

 

She took a deep breath and left the bathrooms, but that was when she bumped into Jason from biology.

 

He was the star football player, in a band, all the girls had a crush on him. Except El. He was arrogant and entitled. But damn...he was attractive, that couldn't be argued.

 

“El Hopper.” He smiled. If this were some cheesy movie his teeth would have that awful sound effect, that “ _ting_ ” because they were so white and perfect.

 

“Jason.” She tried to sound indifferent.

 

He leaned back against the lockers casually, folding his arms. “You uh, got a date for the dance?”

 

She felt her stomach drop. She didn't have a date, probably wouldn't get one unless Mike ever asked her. But that was seeming very unlikely.

 

“Not yet…”

 

“Well now you do.” He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh do I now?” She walked away but he followed.

 

“You saying you don't want to go with me?” He was confused, no girl ever rejected him.

 

“You got it.”

 

He reached a hand to her shoulder. “Why? There someone else you're hoping will ask you?”

 

She wanted Mike to ask her. But he still hadn't.

 

“Does it matter?” She shrugged him off and continued walking.

 

“You'll come back.” He laughed, stopping in the hall. “No one says no to Jason.”

 

“What a creep.” Max said when El recounted the entire story over lunch.

 

“He just came up to me. We've hardly spoken so I don't know why he asked me.” She poked her food around on her tray.

 

“Why didn't you say yes?” Lucas asked, casting a not so subtle look over at Mike who was looking down at his food and hadn't spoken for a while.

 

“Because…” her eyes briefly landed on Mike.

 

“You should go.” Mike said quietly. Everyone on the table turned to look at him.

 

“Sorry?” El leaned forward, feeling her heartbeat in her throat, unsure if she'd heard correctly. Mike was supposed to be upset, tell her she should go with him instead. Not tell her she should go with Jason.

 

“You should go with Jason.” Mike's voice was void of all emotion. “He's popular, girls think he's attractive-”

 

“He is.” Will butted in.

 

“Whatever.” Mike shrugged. “You should go.”

 

El felt her heart stop. He wasn't going to ask her, she knew that now. He was just going to be her friend and as much as that hurt, she had to move on.

 

A twisted part of her brain said maybe if she did go with Jason, it would make Mike jealous.

 

She stood up, fighting the tears threatening to spill. Her voice was calm.

 

“Well, I better go find him then.” She stared at Mike, the coldest state they'd ever shared, and then left.

 

“Are you serious Mike?!” The table all shouted at once as soon as El had left.

 

“What? She's better off going with some popular jock than a loser like me.” He sunk in his chair.

 

“That's the biggest load of bullshit I've heard all week.” Dustin laughed incredulously. “Are you hearing this shit?”

 

Max stood up and walked over to Mike's side of the table and lightly slapped his arm. “Are you kidding me, Michael Wheeler?!”

 

“Hey!”

 

“You knew she was waiting for you to ask her!” Max shouted. “You knew she didn't want to go with anyone but _you._ Because she is just as in love with you as you are with her!”

 

“You were supposed to say, “no, El. Go with _me_ to the dance!” But you just sat there like a dead fish!” Will hardly ever got angry, but when he did, it made you feel like shit.

 

“I can't believe you threw away this opportunity.” Lucas hid his face in his hands in frustration.

 

“Every girl in school wants to date that asshole.” Mike said, still looking down. “And I thought maybe she would to. And I didn't want her to feel like she made a mistake if she went with me instead. I know I messed up. I know I've probably lost her forever know because I was a coward.” He stood up, his voice icy. “I was a _coward._ ”

 

He got up and left, leaving his food untouched. The rest of the party were frozen, an uneasy feeling making the air between them feel tight.

* * *

 

El scoured the hall for Jason and found him stood with his group of asshole friends, the jocks. She pushed her way through and stopped in front of him. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the side, ignoring the calls from those meatheads. “Jason, I decided I would accept your invitation to the dance.”

 

“Come to your senses?” He smirked and she fought the urge to clench her fists. 

 

She smiled falsely, and through gritted teeth said, “You could say that.”

 

“Good. I'll pick you up at 7.”

  
And just like that he left, and El felt horrible. She didn't want to go with him, but Mike hadn't asked her. He'd even said she  _ should  _ go with Jason. That was it. She wasn't going to wait around for him and feel miserable and upset over some boy - even if it was Mike. She'd show him what he was missing. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the unnecessary angst. I hate writing angst but it just kind of happened.


	9. Holy shit, what happened to you?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone ask for emo Mike? No? Oh well here he is anyway
> 
> Everyone got so mad at Mike last chapter and honestly same (even though I wrote it) I'm annoyed with myself but it's all part of my plan - a stupid plan, but a plan nonetheless :)
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this so far!!!

Hopper sat on the couch with a newspaper open, but his eyes never left Jason's. He had no idea who this kid was other than the fact he just strolled on in past Hopper, ignoring his handshake and took an all too casual seat on the couch.

Mike wouldn't have done that…He thought El liked Mike, but then this kid shows up.

 

El walked down the stairs and Jason stood up.

 

“Hey.” He said, and she smiled. He sure was attractive...but he always spoke and ruined it.

 

“Hi.”

 

“You look hot.” Point proven. He was just so....so....not Mike. El winced slightly at his phrasing.

 

“Ahem.” Hopper coughed awkwardly. Mike wouldn't have said that, Mike was a polite boy, he was kind, he was genuine. Not this. What did she see in this kid? He wanted his daughter to be happy but surely this wasn't it? But still, he wasn't about to tell her she couldn't go to the dance. Jason seemed like an awful kid but he trusted El.

 

“Uh...thanks.” she sighed, wishing she was with Mike instead. It was a mistake to try and get over him, to try and make him jealous. She was still hopelessly in love with him. But she'd made a promise that she'd attend with Jason, and even though he she didn't like him, she never broke her promises. That was something Mike had taught her.

 

“Have fun.” Hopper watched them walk to Jason's car. He trusted her, he really did. But a part of him wished it was Mike instead.

* * *

 

Mike didn't want to go to the dance originally. He wanted to sit at home and sulk in his basement but Will wouldn't let him. He said it would be fun and he wouldn't even notice El was with someone else - but of course both of them knew that would be a lie.

 

But still, Mike went. He sat at the side, watching El dancing with Jason. She seemed to be having a good time.

 

“Mike, come on. They're playing David Bowie.” Will tried to get him to dance. “Finally some decent music.”

 

But Mike just shrugged. “I don't feel like dancing.”

 

Dustin walked up to their table, running a hand through his hair. He'd had an unsuccessful time at getting girls to dance with him.

 

“Dancing is overrated anyway.” Dustin sighed and sat next to Mike.

 

“Max and Lucas are having fun.” Will looked over to see them dancing together, Max laughing at Lucas’ awful dance moves.

 

“Whatever.” Mike was still looking over at El and Jason.

 

 _Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_ _  
_ _And think of you_

 

Time after time began playing, and Mike watched as Jason grabbed El's hands. He decided he didn't want to watch her dance with some other boy and he stood up.

 

 _Then you say, go slow_ _  
_ _I fall behind_

 

“I'm going to the bathroom.” He mumbled, one last glance over at the dancefloor.

 

“Mike…” Will reached a hand out but he'd already left.

 

He looked at Dustin but he was already gone, trying to find a girl to dance with. Will looked around, hoping to find someone who could help him make Mike feel better.

  
Will's eyes caught Lucas, but he was busy with Max. They were close, Max's hands were locked around Lucas’ shoulders. Both of them were smiling and blushing as they danced together. _At least_ someone _could admit their feelings_ , Will thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike stared at his reflection in the mirror. Of course El would prefer Jason over him. He had messy black hair that started to curl as he'd gotten older. His face was covered in freckles, his legs and arms were long and skinny, no muscle. Jason however was tall but his days on the football team meant he had muscles. His hair was always perfectly styled.

 

He heard the door to the bathrooms open and the sounds of Jason and his douchebag friends so Mike ducked into the nearest stall, tucking his long legs up on the closed toilet seat.

 

“Shit…” he whispered, but took a moment to smile at his own pun.

 

“You get anywhere yet?” One of the jocks said, his voice echoing in the bathroom.

 

“Geez, give me a chance.” Jason laughed. “She's not like that.”

 

“Picked a dud huh?”

 

Mike clenched his fists, how dare they talk about El like that.

 

Jason’s arrogant laugh filled the room. “I'll get there. I just gotta... _convince_ her. If you know what I mean.”

 

That was it. Mike slammed open the stall door, not caring that there was a group of five large jocks glaring at him. He was taller than most of them anyway.

 

“Oh look, frog face.” Jason laughed and the others joined him. “Listening in on us like a creep huh? Where're your loser friends?”

 

“Shut up.” He muttered.

 

“I'm sorry?” Jason looked around at his friends, the arrogant smile still plastered on his lips. “Did...did _Wheeler_ just tell me to shut up?”

 

“Don't talk about El like that.”

 

“Don't talk about El like that.” Jason mimicked Mike's voice. “Like what?”

 

“You know. Like...like she's an object. She's a person. A great person and doesn't deserve being treated like shit by some asshole.” Mike stepped forward, his fists clenched.

 

Jason stopped smiling, his face suddenly stern and cold. “I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.”

 

Mike didn't care anymore. He didn't care if he got beaten up, El deserved better and he was an asshole for not asking her and letting her go with Jason. “Or what?”

 

Jason snapped his fingers like some mafia boss, and a few of the jocks grabbed Mike by the shoulders. They pushed him back against the bathroom wall. Mike tried to shove them off, but he wasn't strong enough. He felt a blow to his face and a knee to his gut. He slumped to the floor, watching as the boys left, laughing as they went.

* * *

 

 

“Holy shit! What happened to you?” Dustin shouted when Mike stumbled back into the gym. His suit jacket was disheveled, there was a small cut on his lip and he had a black eye forming.

 

“Jason…. El... where is she?” Mike ignored Dustin's question, his eyes frantically searching the room for El. But he couldn't see her.

 

“I think I saw her leaving with Jason?” Will said, but his eyes were full of worry over Mike's appearance. “Are you ok, Mike?”

 

“He beat me up. He was talking shit about El. But it doesn't matter about me. I need to find her.” He stepped backwards, glancing over the room before running out the door. “I need to find her.”

 

He ran out the gym, his dress shoes slipping on the floor at his speed. His heart was beating fast, scared something bad might happen.

 

“Shit!” He heard someone shout, it sounded like Jason.

 

He ran and turned the corner to see Jason lying on the floor, curled up in the foetal position, clutching his groin. Mike heard the door close and assumed it was El. He left Jason, knowing one of his goons would be there anyway to help. He needed to check El was ok.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The door lead out on to the football pitch and Mike saw the shape of El sat on the bleachers, looking up at the sky.

 

He ran over to her, ignoring the throbbing pain in his eye.

 

“El!”

 

She looked over at him as he ran up to her, and he could see her eyes glistening slightly when he sat next to her.

 

“Mike?” She quickly wiped her eyes. “What happened to you?!”

 

She hesitantly reached up, lightly brushing her hand across his cheek. Mike winced in pain and she recoiled. “Did he…?”

 

“I'm fine.” He smiled weakly at her. “I’m more concerned about you. Why was Jason on the floor?”

 

“I kicked him in the groin when he tried something.” She sniffed, hugging her arms tighter to herself. Mike knew he needn't have worried, she was tough and could handle herself.

 

“Serves him right.” He gently nudged her, a smile at his lips. “Trying to mess with you.”

 

She laughed lightly. “When the Chief of Police is your dad, you learn a few things.”

 

“I'm glad you're ok.” He whispered and she nodded, leaning against his shoulder. She shivered and Mike removed his jacket.

 

“Here.” He said, draping it over her shoulders. She put her arms through the sleeves, rolling them up slightly so her hands were free. His jacket was huge on her, but she hugged it tighter around herself.

 

“Thank you, Mike.”

 

They sat in silence a few moments, but Mike could hear her sniffing.

 

“You wanna go home?”

 

She looked at him, “but what about the dance? You don't want to stay?”

 

He shook his head. “I'm tired anyway. The others won't miss me if I'm not there.”

 

She stood up, her hair that was in an intricate bun earlier now fell at her shoulders when she'd taken it out.

 

“Come on, I'll give you a ride.” Mike shoved his hands in his pockets, “I only have my bike tonight-”

 

“No.” She smiled, “I'd love to ride on the back of your bike.”

 

He laughed and lead her over to the bike rack. She climbed on after him, holding her skirt up around her knees so it didn't drag on the floor, and locked her arms tightly around Mike's torso.

She buried her head against his back as he rode, happy to put Jason behind her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I don't really know where this went? I cringed at writing the whole "Jason" meeting Hopper because I wanted to show how he isn't very nice, he's just about looks and isn't very genuine. Whereas Mike wouldn't have said all that and yeah. But wow I was dying and sorry you had to read that.
> 
> Also Mike is fine. I don't know why it got violent, but he isn't badly hurt just a little bruise but he's ok so don't worry!


	10. Stay with me

El clung tight to Mike's back, but she suddenly felt like crying again. The feeling of holding on to him just reminded her how she'd gone with Jason, how she just left Mike because she was trying to make him jealous. She was stupid because she knew it didn't matter, she couldn't help it. She really liked Mike...maybe even loved him.

 

He helped her off his bike and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head against his chest. She was embarrassed and felt stupid but she just couldn't help it and started crying.

 

Mike rested his cheek atop her head and hugged her back just as tight. “Come on…” he whispered and turned around so she could jump on his back. He gave her a piggyback all the way up to her front door. She just closed her eyes, not wanting to look up at the outside world for a moment and just see Mike.

 

Hopper opened the door in his pyjamas and was surprised to see Mike and what looked like a fast asleep El.

 

“She was tired.” She heard Mike whisper to her dad. He didn't ask why it was Mike now instead of Jason.

 

“Thank you for bringing her home.” Hopper whispered back, ruffling her hair. She was still clinging to Mike like a koala.

 

He took her upstairs to her room, Hopper went to his own room.

 

She got changed into her pyjamas and when she left the bathroom she saw Mike sat down on her bed. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. “Mike.”

 

“Yeah?” all his attention was on the feeling of her hand in his.

 

“I'm sorry.” She mumbled, the tears drying on her face.

 

“Sorry? For what?” He sat down next to her.

 

“For going with Jason. For you getting beat up.”

 

He shook his head. “None of that is your fault.”

 

“But I did that because I wanted to make you jealous. But it doesn't matter because it was stupid and I'm sorry. I'm just stupid.”

 

“You’re not stupid El.” He cupped her cheek, tilting her head to look at him. It was a brave move, but he smiled when he saw her eyes. “You're smart, funny, beautiful, the most amazing person I've ever met. I can't believe out of all the people that could have moved in next door, it was you.”

 

El smiled, those butterflies in her stomach. Maybe she did love him. Her gaze held his and she couldn't imagine anyone she'd rather be with in that moment. He was kind, and maybe he wasn't the most attractive person in the world, but to her he was amazing. He was cute when he was unsure, when his forehead crinkled when he was thinking. She loved how his face was covered in freckles and that he hated them but she thought they were the best thing. Because it was Mike. It was him.

Without thinking she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

He pulled away, taken by surprise. But a second later he was the one leaning in, his hands returning to her waist as hers crept up his shoulders to his neck.

 

When they pulled back, they were both blushing, still staring at each other's lips, trying to figure out if that really did just happen. They smiled, and Mike leaned in again, kissing her slowly.

 

“I should probably go and let you get some sleep, it's late.” Mike whispered, and she nodded slowly.

 

She got under the covers and Mike kissed her forehead. But she caught his hand, preventing him from leaving.

 

“Mike…?”

 

“Yeah?” he got down on his knees so he could be face level with her.

 

“Will you stay with me?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, ok.” He climbed on top of her covers and she turned to rest her head under his chin. He felt awkward and uncomfortable at first, unsure where his arms should be. But he settled on resting them on her waist, pulling her tighter.

 

He couldn't sleep though, all too aware of El. His mind wouldn't rest, kept thinking how it was wrong. She was just upset and didn't know what she was doing, he didn't want to take advantage of her vulnerability just because she had finally kissed him. It was just a moment where she was confused and he had been nice to her. He didn't want to wake up in the morning and have her think it was all a mistake. He couldn't bare it.

 

So when he felt her breathing steady, he slowly removed his arms from around her waist.

He hated himself for it, but he couldn't bare to force El into something that had happened in just a moment of desperation. He wanted to be with her but because _she_ wanted it. Not because she felt like she had to.

 

It would be fine. They'd forget any of this happened and be back to just friends. Even if Mike would think about that kiss all night.

 

He quietly stood up, and slowly opened her window, climbing out onto the roof. He didn't particularly want to climb his drainpipe in his suit, his mother would kill him if he got it ruined.

He jumped down and tried to sneak in the front door without his parents hearing but it was locked.

 

He rummaged for his keys but realised they were in his jacket which he'd left in El's room. “Shit…” there was no way he was going back for it.

 

So reluctantly be climbed the drainpipe up to his window, but realised it was a lot harder trying to get in than it was trying to get out, especially when his window was closed. With one hand he managed to push it open, clumsily getting his long legs over the frame and fell inside his room.

 

He lay there, head in his hands thinking about everything that had happened. He shouldn't have done that. He should've stayed. He made a mistake. But he can't go back now.

* * *

 

 

El woke up and felt the empty space next to her where Mike would have been. She thought he was going stay. She sat up and saw his jacket still slung over the back of her chair. Her window was open and she realised he'd climbed out during the night.

 

Her heart sank and she tucked her knees up under her chin. She remembered their kiss...and she thought it had meant something to him. Because it meant everything to her.

 

She didn't want to jump to conclusions because maybe Mike just had to be somewhere and he'll call her later. It would be fine. Everything would be fine. They would talk about what happened and decide what it means and she hoped it meant he liked her. Because she was hopelessly in love with him.

 

She slipped down the stairs, humming some upbeat tune.

 

“You're happy this morning.” Hopper looked up from his coffee and newspaper.

 

She put some Eggos in the toaster, still humming.

“Any reason why?”

 

She shrugged, “No? Just...am.”

 

He smiled, looking down again at his newspaper, something told him Mike had something to do with it. And he was glad. It was about time.

* * *

 

“Will?”

 

Will heard a tapping at his window and he rolled over in his bed, pulling the covers over his eyes. It was too early on a Saturday for this.

 

“Will? Please!”

 

He opened his eyes and slowly got up, stumbling over to the window. He pulled back the curtains and saw Mike stood there, looking panicked.

 

“Mike?” Will rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing?”

 

“I need to talk to you.”

 

Mike climbed in the window through to Will's room.

 

“Can I introduce you to this new invention called a door?” Will gestured to his door. “I know it seems crazy but I think they're really going to be a big thing. You should try it.”

 

Mike shook his head, “This is serious, Will.”

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“I kissed El. Well...she kissed me but then I kissed her back and-”

 

“Wait slow down.” Will raised his hands, Mike was pacing. “So are you dating now?”

 

“No!” Mike stopped pacing. “Because I messed up. Because she was just confused and upset about everything that happened at the dance and I was just there so she kissed me. But I left because I didn't want her to feel like she made a mistake.”

 

“She wouldn't think that.”

 

“How do you know? If I'd stayed she could have woken up and thought….oh... Mike? I'll have to go out with him now because we kissed. I shouldn't have done that.”

 

Will grabbed him by the shoulders. “Are you hearing yourself? That's ridiculous.”

 

“I can't. I really like her but I don't want to be the asshole that forces her into a relationship because she felt bad for me or guilty. If we just forget it happened then I can go back to wallowing in self pity and crushing on her in secret.”

 

“I don't know what to tell you Mike.” Will sat down. “I think it's a bad idea. But I can't sort this for you. You have to do it yourself.”

 

Mike sat next to him, burying his head in his hands. “I messed up, Will. I messed up.”

 

“It's ok.”

 

“Is it? I don't know what to do. I feel like a huge asshole.” his voice cracked and Will could hear him sniffing into his hands.

 

Will shook his head and wrapped an arm around him reassuringly. “It'll be ok…” he whispered.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate angst but I kind of had to.
> 
> I'm so sorry!!!!


	11. If I could turn back time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is mad at Mike and I am too and I'm sorry but you gotta trust me haha please

It had been all weekend and El still hadn't heard from Mike. She thought about calling him but decided she didn't want to seem desperate. If he wanted to call he would. But she was starting to panic.

 

Maybe he regretted everything and that was why he hadn't called.

 

He didn't even walk with her to school on Monday, the first time in 8 years.

 

She only saw him in the hallway after class and grabbed his arm.

 

“Mike.”

 

He shrunk away from her, and she bit her lip, trying to remain calm and casual.

 

“Where were you?”

 

He shrugged. “I had something to do...I'm sorry.”

 

“You could've called?”

 

He looked down, seeming smaller than her despite towering over her.

 

“We're not going to talk about it?”

 

“Talk about what?”

 

It was like a knife to the gut, hearing him so monotone. He seemed like he wanted to forget it.

 

“It doesn't matter right? We were just... caught up in the moment. I'm not going to hold you to anything.” He shrugged her off, trying to sound indifferent to the whole thing.

  


“I can't believe you…” she whispered, stepping back from him. She wasn't going to cry. Not here, not in front of him.

 

She stormed off, leaving him in the hallway.

Max witnessed the whole thing and lightly hit Mike on the arm.

 

“Are you serious, Wheeler?!”

 

“Ow! What?!” He shouted back.

 

“You finally kiss her and you just shrug her off! How could you do that?” Max's face was red with anger.

 

“She was just upset! I didn't think it meant anything to her.”

 

Max sighed heavily, “But it meant something to you?”

 

He shrugged and then nodded slightly. “Maybe...yes.”

 

“Mike, she's been freaking out all weekend because she thought you regretted it. She wanted this for so long.”

 

He looked up, heart racing. “She did? I thought _she_ would regret it. That's why I left I didn't want her to feel weird about it. So I thought, maybe if we act like it didn't happen everything would be ok.”

 

“You're an idiot. You know that?” Max ran a hand through her long red hair. “That is probably the most stupid thing I've ever heard.”

 

“I know. I made a huge mistake. I don't deserve El.” He leaned back against the lockers, hiding his face in his hands. “I want it. Believe me, I do.” He said, “but I couldn't bare it if I'd forced her into it because she felt guilty that we kissed. I wanted her to like me because she _wants_ to.”

 

Max backed off a little at hearing his reasoning.“You need to make this right. You need to tell her. And I don't mean when you're brave enough or whatever bullshit excuse you have. You need to tell her _now._ ”

 

“I will.” Mike nodded, raising his hands in defense. He admits he's a little scared by Max.

 

“Boys….” She huffed and walked away, trying to find El.

* * *

 

 

Max found El in the cafeteria, she was laughing with Will so she seemed like she was ok. Max sat next to her, giving her a hesitant glance.

 

She saw Mike enter and once again looked at El. She didn't know if she'd seen Mike, but it didn't matter because he walked up to them.

 

“El?” He hesitantly stood at the edge of the table. “Can...can we talk?”

 

“I thought you didn't want to.” El didn't even look up from her tray. “It was all a mistake,  _ remember? _ ” Her voice was cold and he hated it. 

 

“If you let me explain-”

 

“What? You already made it clear it didn't mean anything to you, that you wanted to forget it. So I am.” She stood up, finally facing him. “I can't be around you right now.” her voice wavered slightly and she walked away from him.

 

“El wait!” He shouted and climbed on the table so she could see him over the crowded cafeteria. “El!”

 

But she had already left.

 

“Mr Wheeler!” He froze and turned to see the principal with his arms folded. “Get off the table. This isn't a circus!”

 

“But-"

 

“No buts. Or am I going to have to give you a detention?”

 

He jumped down from the table, all eyes on him. Mike looked around once and sat down next to Will.

 

“She won't listen to me.” 

 

“You can't give up, Mike.” Will said, rubbing his arm reassuringly. “She's just hurting, give her time.”

 

“I just want her to know that I regret leaving, that I'm sorry for everything. That I don't deserve her.”

 

“Maybe school wasn't the best place. It's too public.” Max suggested.

 

Mike nodded. “I think I know what I have to do.”

 

He got up and practically ran out the cafeteria. 

 

“Wait, now?” Will called as he left. “But we have algebra in- aaaand he's gone.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter and I know it's basically just repeating the same point over and over again and it's super annoying but I need to get to a specific part so I apologise for all the repeating. But hey, that's what Mike does. He repeats himself...a lot. Everyone is going to be so mad at me again haha (please stick with it)


	12. What about us?

“You ok?” Hopper looked up when El slammed the front door shut.

 

She shook her umbrella, leaving it by the door. It'd started to rain on the way home.

 

“Fine.” She said, storming upstairs to her room.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Hopper stood at the bottom of the stairs calling up to her but she didn't reply.

 

He shook his head, he really didn't know what to do. He knew she'd be fine if she talked to Mike but he was scared that this _was_ about Mike. He just wanted El to be happy and he hated when he felt so helpless like this.

 

El closed her bedroom door and leaned against it, sinking to the floor. Her eyes landed on Mike's jacket that was slung over the back of her chair. She remembered how he'd not even thought twice about giving it to her...

 

She felt so stupid. Everything was weird now with Mike. She thought he liked her, but he just wanted to forget everything. Maybe it would have been better if they did forget, but she didn't want to.

 

The rain was coming down hard, so hard she didn't even hear the tapping at the window at first.

 

But when she heard a muffled “El!”, she looked up.

 

“He can't be serious.” She mumbled to herself as she walked over to the window.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Mike crouched on her roof, absolutely soaking from the rain, shaking slightly from the cold.

 

“El, I need to talk to you. And you can tell me I'm an idiot and an asshole and that you never want to see me again, but please... just let me talk first?”

 

Reluctantly she stepped aside, letting him in.

 

“I'm only doing this because it's raining.” She said, closing the window behind him. "You should really learn how to use a door."

 

"So I've been told."

 

Mike awkwardly climbed through the window, tripping over the ledge.

 

“El? You ok up there?” Hopper called from downstairs.

 

“Yeah, it's just me. I just dropped something.” She shouted back as Mike dusted himself off.

 

He stood there, his hair beginning to curl and stick to his forehead and she had to remind herself that she was mad at him - no matter how cute he may look at this moment.

 

“Go on then.” El tried to keep an indifferent sounding voice. “Talk.”

 

Mike sighed, “I want to say I'm sorry. Even though I know it's not enough. I messed up.”

 

El gave a short, sarcastic laugh. “That's an understatement.”

 

“I only said to forget it because I thought it was what you wanted.” He stepped towards her slowly. “But I should've talked to you about it. I shouldn't have just run away. I regretted it the minute I did.”

 

“I didn't want to forget, Mike. You made that choice for me.” She lightly shoved him in the chest. “I thought we finally got somewhere, you know? And then...and then you just _leave._ ”

 

Her voice cracked and she folded her arms as she turned away from him, not meeting his gaze.

 

“Really? Well you're not so innocent either!” Mike raised his voice slightly. “What was that whole thing with Jason? You just go with him to the dance even though you always said how much of an asshole he was?”

 

She turned back to him, face red with anger. “Because I thought you were going to ask me! But then you just said I _should_ go with him that I thought you clearly don't like me like that.”

 

“I didn't want you to feel like you had to feel sorry for me.” He shouted, “I wanted you to be with me because you wanted it, not because we just rushed into something and you wake up the next day guilty and felt you had to be with me.”

 

She unfolded her arms, “Mike…”

 

“Because I'm in love with you, El Hopper.” He said, running a hand through his wet hair. “I have been for years now. I love how you're the smartest person I know, I love how you smile and how your laugh is the best sound in the world because you're just so amazing. I love how strong you are. I love how even when you're not wearing any make up you're still the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I'm madly, head over heels in love with you.”

 

El felt her heart beating. She was mad at him for making her feel like this.

 

“I was a coward before and an idiot for hurting and letting you go. And I couldn't bare the thought of you resenting me for taking advantage when you were hurt by some other asshole. I didn't want you to think I was like him. I'm sorry.” he blinked back the tears he could feel in his eyes.

 

She hid her face in her hands, shaking her head. “That's it is it?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You’re making it really difficult to be angry.” She didn't look up. “Because I want to be mad and shout at you and then you come in here all cute and apologise and…” she took a deep breath.

 

“If you want me to leave I'll leave. And I won't bother you again.”

 

“Mike, that's not what I want.” She clenched her fists into balls, bringing them to the side of her head. He really didn't understand. “Because as angry as I am and as much as you hurt me...I can't let you leave.”

 

“Why?”

 

She looked up, finally meeting his gaze. Her eyes were glistening with tears too, “Because I'm in love with you, Mike. I want to go on stupid dates with you, I want to hold your stupid hand in public, I want to tell you how crazy you make me with your stupid messy hair and your stupid cute smile and freckles."

”

 

He stepped forward, a hand brushing the tear from her cheek. “You do?”

 

She shrugged.

 

“What do we do?” He looked down at her, holding her gaze.

 

She leaned forward, her hands cupping both his cheeks as she pulled him closer to her. Their lips met briefly, both pulling back and looking at each other. But Mike leaned in this time, smiling into the kiss. It was gentle, but they felt the energy between them like the moment when the firework finally explodes in the night sky after the anticipation of watching it rise.

Finding new confidence, Mike picked her up and spun her around like he'd seen in so many cheesy movies El loved.

 

“Mike!” She laughed, breaking the kiss.

 

He set her back down and she rolled her eyes as she leaned in again.

 

“El?” Hopper shouted from downstairs.

 

She stopped, nose almost touching Mike's and her hands still around his neck. “Yeah?”

 

“I made pancakes.”

 

Mike laughed softly , what a way to kill the moment.

 

“Oh ok, thanks dad.” She shouted back, trying to ignore Mike's laughter. His head had fallen to her shoulder and his hair was tickling her cheek.

 

“Does Mike want any?”

 

She looked back at Mike. “He heard everything didn't he?”

 

Mike shrugged, “I could go for pancakes.”

 

El sighed, “We'll be down in a minute.”

 

She grabbed Mike's hand and reached for the door but he stopped.

 

“Wait, what do we tell him?”

 

“About us?”

 

Mike nodded, “Is there an us?”

 

“Do you want there to be one?” she hesitantly looked up at him, scared she'd ruined it already.

 

Mike squeezed her hand, “More than anything.”

 

She kissed his cheek, “Me too.”

 

They stood there smiling at each other. “So…”

 

"Do you wanna go on a real date with me?" He laughed. "A real stupid date where we can hold each other's stupid hands and I can walk you home and pretend to be scared of your dad even though he loves me."

 

"I thought you'd never ask." She laughed back at the cliché response.

 

Mike gently brushed her cheek with his hand and she leaned in to his touch. He leaned down again, kissing her gently. But she reached up, hands knotted in his t-shirt that was still damp from the rain. She fell back against her door and they both stopped, but their foreheads remained touching.

 

“We should probably go before he comes up here.” She whispered and Mike nodded, stepping back from her.

 

She held out her hand and he took it, walking out of her room and down to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cheesy ending? Yep.
> 
> Hopefully this makes up for the stupid Mike angst 
> 
> Epilogue coming soon x


	13. Promise

**July, 1989**

 

The sun was bright and warm, one of those lazy days where the hours all merged to one. Dustin had his arms covering his eyes to block the light as he lay down on the grass. Will was leaning against a nearby tree, sketching the scenery of the lake in front of them, the light reflecting off the sparkling water.

 

Max and Lucas were in the lake and Will looked up from his drawing to see how they were casually holding hands, but in a way they were unsure, still cautious of their newly formed relationship.

 

Mike and El arrived a few moments later on his bike. Despite Mike getting a car for his 18th birthday (well, inheriting Nancy's old car) El still preferred to ride on the back of his bike, able to wrap her arms around him and have him closer.

 

Max and Lucas ran out the water to greet them.

 

“Ah, the lovebirds finally decided to join.” Dustin said, not even removing the arm from his eyes. “I thought you'd be off on one of those classic dates.”

 

“We have something planned later, actually.” El climbed off the back of Mike's bike, ignoring Dustin's sarcastic tone. “We're trying to spend as much time as possible before we go to college.”

 

“How are you going to cope with long distance?” Will said, watching how Mike was looking at El.

 

“Our campuses are only an hour away from each other.” El shrugged.

 

“Yeah, and we'll still see each other. Even if I had to drive all night I'd be there if she needed me.” Mike never took his eyes off El.

 

“Aw, Mike.”

 

“ _Aw, Mike!_ ” Dustin sat up finally and the others mimicked El's outburst and even Will cracked smile.

 

El ignored their cries of embarrassment when she kissed Mike in front of them, smiling against his lips.

 

Dustin rolled his eyes. “You guys are disgusting. You know that?”

 

El smiled and kissed Mike's cheek again. “Oh we know.”

 

It had been 2 years since they'd officially started dating. During that time though things hadn't really changed, they were still best friends, but now on their daily walks to school, they held hands. Mike would still climb El's roof when things at home got bad, but instead he would curl up next to her, his arms tightly around her as he drifted off to sleep. Or if El had a nightmare, Mike would be over in a heartbeat and take her on some midnight adventure around the empty town.

 

They had chosen universities only an hour away from each other, able to still be near each other while pursuing their own dreams.

 

But that still meant they wouldn't see each other every day, so the summer had so far been spent trying to make the most of each other's company while they still could. The party was also a priority, so they wanted to split their time equally.

 

“Ok, well I'm going to go in the water now.” Dustin stood up, stretching. “Gotta get away from all this kissing.” He joked and ran, jumping into the lake causing a huge splash on the bank near Max's feet.

 

“Dude!” She shouted.

 

“You were just in there?” Lucas raised an eyebrow. “So why does it matter if he got your feet wet?”

 

“Because I wasn't expecting it.” She shrugged.

 

“Oh? Like you weren't expecting... _this_?” He leapt at her, pulling her with him as he jumped in the lake.

 

“Lucas!” Max resurfaced and splashed him back.

 

El laughed from the side, watching them. Mike had sat next down next to Will, talking about his drawing. She sat down next to him, leaning on his shoulder to get a look at Will's drawing.

 

“You excited about art school?” El said, and Mike naturally wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to his side.

 

“I guess.” Will shrugged. “I'm just scared about the competition, you know? Everyone is going to be way better and what if my work isn't good enough?”

 

“Will that's crazy.” Mike rested a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “You're like, the best artist I know. And it's not just because we're friends. I promise.”

 

Will lit up, smiling back at Mike. “Thanks.”

 

El watched Mike, finding herself smiling. She still couldn't believe how sweet he really was, how supportive he was of his friends. It'd been years, but it still caught her off guard at how genuine he was. If it were possible, she felt herself falling even more in love with him.

 

Mike jumped up, removing his shoes and shirt. “Come on.” He nodded towards the water.

 

Will shook his head, “I'm fine here.”

 

“I'm good too.” El said, but Mike tilted his head, almost pouting. He knew it made her weak.

 

She was already in her swimsuit, prepared to lie on the grass to soak up some sun. But Mike scooped her up bridal style, carrying her to the water.

 

“No!” She shrieked, but she was laughing as he ran with her into the water.

 

Dustin, Lucas and Max were playing Marco Polo (even if they were almost 19). But Mike was still carrying El in the water, gently floating around in circles as they talked.

 

Slowly, their faces inched closer and closer until their lips met, El's hands resting around Mike's neck.

 

But the moment was short lived as Max and Lucas both splashed them with water, the couple pulling apart, laughing, but their arms still around each other, holding each other tightly.

 

Will sat on the side, still sketching, but instead of the scenery he was sketching his friends. He captured the laughter on their faces, captured the youthful joy of friendship and summer.

 

He was so busy drawing he didn't notice Dustin and Lucas sneaking up behind him, each grabbing an arm and leg as they carried him into join them in the lake.

 

“Not fair!” Will shook his head, his hair sticking to his forehead.

 

“It's our last summer, Will.” Dustin laughed, “Gotta make it last.

* * *

 

 

El had said goodnight to Mike a few hours ago. They'd been on a date, although the date was really just watching Star Wars in the Wheeler basement and maybe reenacting a lightsaber battle at some point with Mike's old lightsabers.

 

But she woke up to hear tapping at her window. It had happened enough times that she knew it was Mike without even looking. And sure enough, his smiling face was waiting for her on the other side of the curtains, crouched on her roof. Even in the dark of the night she could still make out his features.

 

“What light through yonder window breaks.” Mike laughed, crinkling his face as he tried to remember the words. “Uh...the sun... Juliet is the...east…? Uh…?”

 

“Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon.” El finished the line, leaning out her window, pressing her forehead to Mike's. “You're a nerd.”

 

He smiled, their noses brushing together “I love you.”

 

“I know.” she closed the space between them, something that had become so natural but had always felt so right.

 

“I forgot why I came here…” Mike slowly opened his eyes when he pulled back.

 

“Is it something to do with that?” She pointed to the lump in his pocket, the top of a small box visible.

 

His hand immediately went to his pocket and he hoped she couldn't see the colour of his cheeks. Suddenly what he came to do seemed stupid.

 

“Ah, uh...yeah...I uh…” he leaned back and she climbed out the window to join him on the roof.

 

“Mike?” She tilted her head to look at him.

 

He sighed, taking the box out his pocket. He had been so confident coming over here but now he was about to do it couldn't.

 

“It was a stupid idea…” he mumbled and she rested her hand over his, over the box. The other hand cupped his cheek, running her thumb over the freckles she knew were there even if the darkness concealed them from her.

 

He looked up at her, then back at their hands. His heart was pounding against his chest and he felt like he was going to have a heart attack if it beat any faster. Slowly he opened the box and inside was a small ring attached to a golden chain.

 

“Oh…” El took her hand away, unsure of where this was going. She loved him, she really did...but she was 18, way too young for this.

 

Mike could see her eyes widened and he quickly explained himself. “No, it's not...it's not a proposal.”

 

She couldn't speak, just nodded, preferring to let him explain.

 

He chuckled and reached for her hand. “It's a promise, a promise that no matter where we are or what we do, we're always going to come back to each other.”

 

She looked at the necklace, gently taking it in her hand.

 

“And maybe one day... maybe one day it _will_ be a proposal…” he whispered that last part, afraid that he'd scared her off.

 

“One day?” She clasped the necklace tightly in her hand as she looked at him. “You mean…?”

 

He nodded, “I know we're young, and...and we can't know about what's going to happen. But when I think about my future, you're a part of that. You always have been. And maybe my parents’ marriage sucks, but they never loved each other the way I love you, and if you really love someone, then why _wouldn't_ you want to spend the rest of your life making them happy?” Mike looked at El, their eyes holding each other in a tight, intimate gaze.

 

She smiled, feeling a silent tear fall down her cheek and Mike gently brushed it away.

 

“You promise?” She whispered, and he nodded, kissing her forehead.

 

“I promise.”

 

El held the necklace out to him and turned around. He wrapped it around her neck, gently tying the clasp. She reached up to hold on to the ring, letting it sit against her chest. One day….one day it'd be around her finger instead.

 

She could see out the corner of her eye Mike raising a hand to his own eye and she leaned against his shoulder.

 

They sat watching the stars, cheeks blushing and hearts racing. They'd made a promise, a promise that nothing was going to come between them. Ten years they'd known each other, and neither could imagine not having the other in their life.

 

Years to come they'd tell their kids about the weirdo next door and how they'd slowly fallen in love with their best friend.

 

But for now, they curled up together on the roof pointing out constellations, all thoughts of college and the future in the very backs of their minds. Living now for the moment, savouring their time together and being two crazy teens in love.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliché, cheesy ending!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting this fic! I've loved writing it so much and I hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> This was full of the cliché trooes that I absolutely love and even though it's been done before in so many fandoms I wanted to write a best friends to lovers au because I'm weak for them and as I always say write the story you want to read :)
> 
> Once again I want to thank you all so much it means a lot that people take time to read my writing (and I know I say this at the end of every fic but I really do mean it) I appreciate all the comments and the kudos and everything. I know you're not supposed to do this for the likes but it can really be uplifting when someone just posts a comment or gives it a like because then it makes it worth while and leave you with a warm feeling.
> 
> So thank you and as always I'll be back soon with a new fic because i have no life


End file.
